The princess of the ice
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: The world was once ruled by only one kingdom, called The Sacred Kingdom. But for personal and selfish reasons, someone locked the beautiful princess in a cube of ice... 500 years later, her fate is about to change, and the evil itself is back. CHP 12 up.
1. Prologue

The princess of the ice

By: The Biggest Dreamer Lily

* Prologue *

In a different time, a long time ago, lived a very beautiful princess. Her name was Claire Jordan. Claire was the only child of queen and king Jordan, and lived in the kingdom named Sacred Kingdom. The reason of the kingdom be sacred was that the whole world was ruled by queen and king Jordan, and that the kingdom they lived was very important, so it was like sacred.

Claire was a very kind princess. She had the greatest magic skill in the whole world, and she was the only one that had connection to a different world. She usually went to a temple, located near the castle, and there, using her magic, she could bring from this different world a little creature. She said that they were called digimons, and that they liked their world, and were looking for their partners. And Claire had the power to show the people what they couldn't see. Love. She could make someone love another. But she didn't liked that power.

But this wasn't everything. All the boys in the globe seemed to love her, but they knew that she was promised to someone. Her fiancé was named Ryo (yes, imagine that Ryo)_. He was a great swordsman, and no one in the whole world could defeat him. But his greatest power wasn't his sword skill. Was his magic. He had a very powerful magic._

But no one knew the truth. Claire could be promised to Ryo, but her heart was sealed till she could found someone she could really love. Ryo could be handsome and powerful, but he had no heart. He was cold, and only cared about her body, not her soul. He only cared for one thing: money. And Claire knew that, and could see what anybody couldn't.

And didn't took too long for her to find her true love. He was handsome, sweet, a great warrior, and the greatest part: he loved her more than his own life. His name was Daisuke (yeah!). _He was the leader of the king's army, and generally she would go out at night, and meet him at the forest that was located outside the castle. Only two people knew that: Claire's best friend Allison, and Davis' best friend Keith. _

They were planning that, on the day of her marriage, she would run, and they would go away, very far away.

But that wasn't a good idea though. In the day before her marriage, Ryo found out what they were planning. And decided at the same time that he couldn't let that happen. When they were kissing, he took his sword, and behind Davis, tried to kill him. But he didn't know the skills that Davis had, and when he felt that something was going to happen, he grabbed Claire and jumped away from the enemy's unfair trick.

Ryo became furious, and tried to hit Davis again, but he dodged it. Davis knew that Claire was like a fox, because she had had the same training he had, because of her father, but he didn't want to put her life in risk, then he grabbed her in his arms and run away from his opponent, that was close behind them.

He ran till he got to the temple Claire used to summon the digimons, and then, he didn't had where to run, beside the temple. They entered, and then Davis put Claire on the ground, and turned just to see his enemy waving his sword towards him. He grabbed his own, and their swords met, making a loud noise.

They began to fight, and that seemed to never end. Both Davis and Ryo were great swordsmen, and neither of they seemed to gave up. But then Ryo hit Davis in his stomach, and he fell to the ground. Claire screamed, and run for her lover, that was dying. She put his head on her leap, and began to cry. She murmured some words to comfort him, but herself was hurt, deep in her soul. 

Ryo then began to move towards her, and when she saw his shoes, she moved her head up, and looked furious at him. She moved her hand up of Davis' stomach, that she was trying to heal, and aimed at him. He couldn't dodge her magic, and fell to the ground as a fire dragon passed trough his own stomach.

She then changed her attention back to her lover, but she was caught off guard by Ryo's magic. He make her flew away from Davis, then he began to speak weakly.

"If you're not going to be mine, you're not going to be anyone's!" he said. Then from her toes began to appear ice. It came up, since it covered her. Now she was locked in a huge cube of ice. "I'll reincarnate and make you mine..." after this, Ryo died. But Davis not.

He got up, and moved near the ice cube Claire was locked in. He kneeled in front of it then began to cry. Needing help, he began to move out of the temple, looking for someone. Moving towards the kingdom, Davis fell in the middle of the forest. He was ready for death, hoping to be near his beloved Claire, when something appeared in front of him. It was an hologram of Claire.

"Claire..." he said weakly.

"Daisuke, my dear love Daisuke..." she began to say, then sat on the ground, and incredible put his head on her lap.

"You're not an illusion..." he said, but she put a finger on his lips.

"I'm here by my magic Davis... I wouldn't let you die alone... I told you I'd be by your side for everything..." she said, passing her fingers through his hair.

"Magic? That means... You're not dead?" he said.

"No, Dai-kun, I'm not dead."

"But then... I need... to help you..." he said, but she put her finger on his lips again.

"Don't talk anymore, my dear. You're going away faster that way, and I don't want that."

"Claire, I love you with all my straight, and I won't lose you. I may die today, but I'll come back. I'll reincarnate and I will bring you back to me." He said, and both began to cry.

"I don't know how, Dai-kun, Ryo's magic is too powerful, nothing can break the ice..."

"I can. With you and this sword." he said, grabbing his sword up. Claire put it down gently said:

"How do you plane to do that?"

"You will put a magic in this sword, and I will put a part of my soul in it. My straight." He said. Claire was surprised, but kissed his lips one more time, before his life goes away, and grabbed his sword, and make Davis hold it too. A light came from the two, and then the blade was made of crystal. A very pure crystal. Davis then looked at his lover one last time, and their lips touched for their last time.

The next day, Allison and Keith found the ice and Davis body near it. In the ice, in Claire's image, with her eyes closed, could be seem tears.

/*\ End of Prologue /*\

^^ Here I am again! Did you liked this new fic? Hope so! It'll be, like you saw, a Claisuke, but will be a Takari, Kenyako, Taiora, Mimato and even Jenruki too! Don't worry about Missing love, I'll keep updating it too! Well, I need at last 2 reviews to the first chapter be but sooner... See ya! ^^


	2. Chapter 1: The quest begins

The princess of the ice

Chapter 1: The quest begins

By: The Biggest Dreamer Lily

^^ Before I start, I'd like to tell SilvorMoon some things:

1- About my grammar, I don't know I you have read my other story Missing Love, or if you had read my profile, because in both I say that I'm NOT American, and that I'm still LEARNING how to speak English, so, of course, all of my stories will have some wrong grammar, think about it :'-(

2- About rewriting the past "chapter", err, I don't know if you've seem that that was a "Prologue", and I wouldn't like to do it all over again, because it's just to introduce the story, that's only the beginning, if you don't mind, I'd like to leave it like it is.

3- About the princess and Davis: you want a more ordinary princess? I repeat: that was only the prologue, you don't know what will happen next, so wait ^_^. But you want me to use or only Davis or only Daisuke, is it? Well, sorry, but I will use more Davis, but sometimes I will use Daisuke, it's something I can't change about me... But thanks for all of your help, I know that you're greater than me (I love your story Fighting) and that means a lot to me... Sorry for all my mistakes, I'm not perfect in English, that's why I'm still learning, and I'm only 13... Sorry... ^^

Legend:

"" Talking

' Thoughts

() My comments

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, because if I did, that would have a better ending...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With Claire locked in the cube of ice, after queen and king Jordan's deaths, there was no one that could govern the world. With that, the world was divided into 5 parts: The Northern Kingdom, The Southern Kingdom, The Western Kingdom, the Eastern Kingdom, and the last one was the most important: The Sacred Kingdom, located in the middle of all of them.

Keith and Allison, Davis' and Claire's best friends, both helped. With the Sacred Kingdom abandoned, Allison, with the help of some friends, moved the cube from the Temple to a little chamber in the underground of the castle. Keith grabbed Davis' sword and leave it in the worst part of the Forest, that no one without extreme courage could enter.

During so many years, Claire still was not able to be out of her ice prison. And that continued till passed 500 years...

500 years later, in the Eastern Kingdom...

"Daisuke!" yelled the king, but the 16-year-old boy was miles away. Meeting his best friend Ken, they went out of the castle.

"Err... What was your father yelling at you? What did you do wrong this time, man?" asked Ken.

"Nah, just some Prince business' he want me to do, and I don't want to." Answered the young Daisuke (a.k.a. Davis).

"Question: Why you don't want to do? You're the prince, if you don't know that!" replied Ken.

"Believe me, Ken, there's nothing funny or cool in being a prince. You have to do so many things and such, and I really don't want that." He said.

"Davis you really are the worst prince in the whole world, did you know that?" said Ken sarcastically.

"Shut up Ken."

They kept running till they were in the village outside the castle. There, they could talk without a very furious king searching for them.

"Say Davis, in a few days that princess Kari, from Northern Kingdom will marry a very good prince. Who do you think she will choose?" Ken asked.

"Me, of course." He said proud.

"Oh, yeah, and what makes you think that?" Ken asked playfully.

"Well, dear Ken, I'm handsome, I'm powerful, and I'm the best prince in the whole world, that's what makes me think that." Davis said, his eyes glowing.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, and my name last name is Jordan, and the first Claire..." Ken said, but then Davis took a few steps forward...

"Why didn't you told me, man? I could accept a friend, even if he was an homo..." Davis said, half serious, half playfully.

"I was kidding!!!" Ken yelled, every single head turning to them.

"For Kami's sake, I was too, you didn't had to yell, you know?" Davis said, but both friends were interrupted as a young guy was putting some annunciation on the walls.

"What's it now? Perhaps my father is including some new law, or something..." Davis began, but when he read what was written he froze. Ken then appeared beside him.

"Hey Davis, what's wrong? You seem petrified..." but then Ken read what was written too. Was something like "THE WEDDING OF PRINCESS HIKARI, OF NOUTHERN KINGDOM, WITH PRINCE TAKERU OF WESTERN KINGDOM, IN 5 DAYS."

"Oops, Davis... I think Kari hasn't choose you... Davis? Davis, where are you going?!" Ken yelled, but Davis was too far away at that moment.

Davis ran to the castle, then entered his bedroom (if you could call that a bedroom, it was huge) shutting the door behind him.

Why? I have loved her from the very beginning, and now she choose this Takeru guy? That's not fair!' he thought in his bed, as Ken entered there.

"Davis, are you all right?" he asked his friend, that was lying in his bed looking at the ceiling.

"No, Ken, I'm not all right, could you please get out, or I need to show you the way?" he replied, annoyed.

"Hey, Davis, I'm trying to help here, you know?" said Ken mad.

"Okay, okay, sorry, but I'm not in a good mood now, so, before I throw something on your precious face', Get. Out." said Davis, now facing his pillow.

"Come on Davis, is it all about Kari's wedding?" asked Ken, standing beside Davis' bed, looking innocently.

"Yeah, it's all about Kari's weeding yes, why, do you have a problem with that?" said Davis, getting up from his bed to face his friend's concerned face.

"Look, why are you so mad, man? Calm down and try to explain to me." Ken said, trying himself to be calm, because of Davis' outburst.

As Ken leaned against the wall, Davis sat down on his bed and began to explain.

"I've known Kari till we were little. I've loved her since then, and still she will marry this guy, that she'd probably met a little time ago. Do you think it's fair?" he said, getting better saying all he wanted to.

"No, but she doesn't love you. It's sad, but it's the truth. And the truth is never fair." Ken said calmly.

"Yeah but... I think that... Deep inside her heart, she may have something for me... And I'd like to know what kind of feeling is it..." Davis said.

Then, an idea shook in Ken's mind...

"Davis... I think there's someone who can help..." he said slowly.

"Really?!! Who?! Come on, say who is it?!" Davis asked, jumping from his bed.

"There's a legend... A legend that says that there's this girl who can make the most deep feelings come out." Ken said.

"Who is she? Say!" Davis shouted, his heart beating faster.

"Calm down, it's a legend after all... But you don't have idea of who she is? You didn't learn it?" Ken said to his friend, a bit surprised.

"Uh... Is it something I needed to know?" Davis asked.

"Well, every single person know about her. But they don't know if she really exists... Her name is Claire Jordan." Ken said.

"Like the name you used early?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew about her, because you didn't seemed surprised at the name..."

"Ah, I thought it was your alter-ego..."

"Ha! FUNNY! A-ham... Anyway, they say that she is locked in a cube made of ice, and that it's located at the Sacred Kingdom. Perhaps if you break the ice, and she is alive, which I doubt, she can help you. But this is just a supposition." Ken said thoughtfully.

"Well, then let's get her!" Davis said, grabbing his sword.

"Wait! You're really going after her?" Ken asked, getting his friend.

"Yeah! I would do anything to make Kari love me, even if I have to help her to realize it." Davis told his friend, as they jumped into their horses' back.

"Davis... I thought you were crazy... But now... I KNOW you're crazy." Ken said unbelievable.

"Let's go!" Davis said, as their horses began to run out of the kingdom.

/*\--|**TBC**|--/*\

^^ Well, what did you think? I hope it's good! It's very short though... Well, for those who don't know yet, I'm Brazilian, and my main language is Portuguese, not English, and, if you don't know, there's a big difference between them, so, as I'm still learning the great and good English, there'll be lots and lots of mistakes... But I'm trying my best! So, please, review this story, I need at least 4 or 5 of them to put the next chapter up! So see ya! ^^


	3. Chapter 2: Through the world Part 1: Me...

The princess of the ice

Chapter 2: Through the world – Part 1: Meeting new friends

By: The Biggest Dreamer Lily

^^ Hi! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for Anthony, you're always reviewing my stories!! Thank you very much! If you want me to thank you too, review! I know that I didn't get the 5 reviews I wanted... But I'll update it anyway! By the way (I tried to say I'd be there, waiting for...), this a Kenyako too! Sorry, I forgot to put it in the summary ^_^U. So, let's begin!

Legend:

"" Talking

' Thoughts

() My comments

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, because if I did, Ryo would die slowly and painfully, mwahahaha! *Runs away from Ryo's fans, then got hit on the head by an axe by one of them*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Davis and Ken, into their horses, ran to the Silence Forest, that was the place that had the roads to the Northern and Southern Kingdoms. When they got there, they immediately saw three arrows of wood, one indicating the left side, the other the right side, and the last the side they came from.

Davis didn't hesitate and went right to the left side, Ken right after him. But, after a few minutes, Ken realized something.

"Davis... In the point of the roads to the Kingdoms... We went to which side?" Ken asked, afraid of the answer.

"To the left side, obviously." Davis said calmly.

"What?!" Ken exclaimed, making his horse stop.

"What's the problem, Ken? Something wrong?" Davis asked, stopping his horse too, turning to his friend.

"Why the hell did you come to this side? We were supposed to go to the other side!" Ken yelled at his confused friend.

"Why?" Davis asked.

"Why? Because we were supposed to go to Northern Kingdom, that is the faster way to get to the Sacred Kingdom, you moron!" Shouted Ken, being insulted by Davis brainless.

"Calm down, Ken! I think you're wrong..." Davis said, thinking.

"Oh yeah, and why does make you think that?" Ken asked sarcastically.

"Look, we were in Eastern Kingdom, the east is in the left, so, we went to the left, that is actually the north." Davis concluded, Ken sighed.

"Wake up, Motomiya, the _east _is in the_ right _not the _left_, and based on that, if we're going to the left, so we're going to the _South_!" yelled Ken again.

"Uh... I think I'm confused but... Does that means that we're going to the wrong side?" Davis asked dumbly.

"Oh... YES!" Ken yelled.

"Uh oh... That's not good... Let's go back..." Davis suggested, but when he looked behind Ken, he noticed something...

"Uh... How are we supposed to go back, Ken?" Davis asked, not really happy.

"What kind of question is that? Of course we're going by..." Ken began, but then he turned around and saw, correction, didn't saw what he normally would see. "The road that is gone." Ken said.

"Great, what are gonna do now?" Davis said, getting off of his horse.

"Lost guys?" asked a mysterious voice from up. When they looked up, a person jumped of a tree, and appeared in front of them.

"Wow! How did you do that?" asked Davis socked.

"Secret. What are you doing here?" asked the person, that seemed to be a young man. He used a dark-green suit and had a black cape. He used a mask that covered his eyes, and a hat, that showed just a few part of his hair, that was golden.

"The question is: what are _you_ doing here, and _who_ are you?" Ken replied.

"That's not a question, are two questions." Answered the man, smiling.

"Whatever. Just answer." Ken repeated impatiently.

"The reason I'm here doesn't matter. And my name is... The Nightly Wolf." Said the guy, throwing his cape back and forth. Ken seemed to be very surprised.

"The... Nightly Wolf! Like the thief?!" Ken asked, shocked.

"Well... Actually, I'm the thief." he said. Davis finally understanding, grabbed his sword. With the two of them with their swords, The Nightly Wolf quickly began to shook his hands in front of him, defensibly.

"Wait! Wait! I'm here to help, not to steal anything from you! I swear!" he said.

Davis and Ken looked at each other, then put their swords down.

"Okay. We want to get to the Southern Kingdom." Davis said. The Nightly Wolf looked suspiciously to them (well... they couldn't see because of the mask).

"What for?" he asked.

"To tell the truth, we want to get to the Sacred Kingdom to rescue the legendary princess Claire." Said Davis, making Ken became hysterics.

"What kind of person are you?! You're revealing our mission to a thief!" he said.

"Gee, Ken, you're too stressed, look at the guy, he just want to help." Said Davis, indicating The Wolf, that seemed innocently.

Davis is too mindless, but I'll keep both eyes on this guy.' "Okay... My name's Ken Ichijouji and he's prince Daisuke Motomiya, call the idiot Davis... So, are you gonna help or what?" said Ken.

"I'll help you. But you have to promise me that you're going to let me go with you." The Wolf said, with a smirk.

"Why? For what?" screamed Ken.

"Ken, you look like a girl screaming all the time." Pointed Davis.

"Shut up Motomiya. So, why do you want to come with us." Asked Ken again.

"That... Is none of your business." said The Wolf, making Ken really mad.

I think I'm not going to support this guy too much time.'

"So, are you coming with me or are you going to be there all the day?" asked The Wolf, then he let out a whistle and, from nowhere, come a very beautiful white horse. He was so pure white, that seemed like an unicorn, and seemed very well treated too.

This horse looks like... A royal horse...' Ken thought.

"Let me introduce, this is Yukime. Say hi to them, sweetie." Said The Wolf, and the beautiful horse neighed loud.

"So, let's go?" he said, jumping into the horse's back, Davis and Ken too, then running to the Southern Kingdom.

They run to the Kingdom all the day. When the night was coming, they found a little village.

"What village is this?" asked Davis, The Wolf answered:

"This is the Southeastern Village, and it's located between the Eastern and the Southern Kingdoms. There are more 3 villages like this: The Southwestern Village, The Northwestern Village and the Northeastern Village, each one located between the Kingdoms."

They went to the Village's Inn and left their horses in a little stable in the town. The money wasn't a problem, because Davis had sufficient money to buy the whole village. During the night, while Davis was sleeping deeply, and The Wolf seemed to be sleeping in the window, Ken walked towards him, and when he was near to pick The Wolf's mask...

"Don't even think about it." Said the "Sleeping" figure of the Wolf, that looked at him, Ken jumped, then got back to his bed. The Wolf stared at the night sky, and the only thing that could be heard was he soft whisper that said "It won't take too long... For we to finally got what we always wanted..."

The next day...

Davis was the last one to wake up, and when he got up, the three of them began to move towards the Kingdom.

"It won't take too long to we finally get to Southern. At least 5 or 6 hours." said The Wolf.

"5 or 6 hours? It's too much time..." said Davis, almost sleeping in his horse's back.

"What are you complaining of? You're not even walking! Poor Arashi, that have to carry such a heavy animal." Said Ken, with a sigh.

"Shut up Ichijouji, you know, Gekiku isn't that lucky too." Said Davis with sarcasm.

"Shut up, both of you. I'm gonna kick your asses to the moon if you don't stop arguing." Said the Wolf, annoyed.

After what seemed centuries to Davis, they finally arrived at Southern. The kingdom seemed as big as Eastern, and beautiful too. The people were talking, walking, running, each one doing what they needed to. Davis and his friends went to buy some supplies, that were fading (yeah). They agreed to spend the night at the Kingdom, so, like they arrived in the afternoon, they had at least 1 hour and a half to do nothing. Davis and Ken decided to walk around the town.

"So, do you think will take too long for we to rescue this Claire girl?" Asked Ken to his friend, as they sat in a bench in front of a fountain.

"I don't know. I just wished to know how she is..." said Davis thoughtfully.

"Hey, I thought you liked Kari, man. Now you're thinking about a girl that you don't even know. Imagine if she's like... that bird you had when you were 5." Said Ken, they both laughed.

"No, serious, Ken, I love Kari, but I'm just curious to know how this Claire looks." Said Davis.

"Me too." Said Ken.

"Ohhh.... What about your fiancée, Ken?" said Davis, with a smirk on his face.

"She's beautiful, wonderful, and I love her, but I'm just curious to know this Claire. They say that, when she lived, about 500 years ago, every single guy in the world loved her." Replied Ken.

"Wow! She's that beautiful... Hey, by the way, you hasn't told me who your fiancée is!" said Davis.

"Well, you know her, but I'm not gonna tell you the name!" said Ken, running away from Davis.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Later, in the evening...

Someone jumped the walls of the castle. Hiding from the guards, the young man entered the castle, and walking in the shadows, began to move towards a certain room. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He then took a key out of his pocket and began to unlock the door, and cautiously, he entered the room. Moving towards a person that was looking through the window, the young man said "It's time." The person looked at him and smiled, then, both jumped out of the window, without anyone knowing.

In the inn...

They both entered by the inn window. Thinking that the Eastern boys that were there were sleeping, they looked at each other and smiled. But they were wrong...

"Who's this?" asked a voice, and both looked behind them, finding Davis and Ken, totally awake.

"Davis, Ken, I thought you were asleep." The Wolf said, trying to hide the person with him.

"You can't hide it anymore. We saw it. Who's with you?" asked Ken firmly. The person behind the Wolf walked to the light and they could finally see who was. The person was a woman. A young woman. She was wearing dark-pink suits, and had a dark-red cape. She used a mask too, and in her hat was a white feather and a pink rose.

"I'm The Nightly Rose. I'm The Nightly Wolf partner." She said, her soft voice echoing through the dark room.

"I have never heard of you." Said Ken.

"She's new. And she's mine, got it?" said the Wolf, putting his arms around the Rose.

"Don't talk like that, I'm not an object, you know." She said, then he smiled to her.

"Of course I know." He said.

"It's time to broke the secrets. If you really wanna come with us, you have to tell us the truth." Davis said, looking determinate. The Wolf and The Rose looked at each other, then looked at the boys. Then they looked at each other again and nodded. After that, they began to put off the masks.

The Wolf revealed beautiful deeps ice-blue-eyes, and The Rose, sweets light-brown eyes. They took off their hats, and The Wolf showed his golden-yellow hair, while The Rose had a long light-brown hair, that came to her waist.

"My name's Yamato Ishida. But you can call me Matt." Said The Nightly Wolf.

"And I am..." The Rose began, then she looked at Matt, and he smiled to her. "I am the princess Mimi Tachikawa." She completed, and the boys jaws dropped.

"The princess of... This Kingdom?!" Ken exclaimed, and the two put their fingers on their lips, telling him to shut up.

"Don't yell like that, Ken! I don't want the whole Kingdom to know she's out of the castle, you idiot!" said Matt.

"Sorry... But what is she doing here?" Ken asked.

"The story begins 5 years ago." began Matt.

"Matt lived in the Southeastern Village, then he came to this town near the castle to buy some things to his mother. Then I meet him." Mimi continued.

"We totally fall in love with each other, but Mimi was the princess, and I was no one."

"I tried to convince my father that I loved him beside everything, but he didn't understand, and didn't let me be with him. Then he had the idea to go to the village and kill Matt and his family... But Matt escaped, while his parents died..." Mimi was saying, as tears were coming to her eyes, and Matt hugged her.

"I then became a thief, and started to steal things from her father, just for revenge. But the main reason I went always there, was because of her. Just to see her. We were thinking in a way to go away, and then I met you two, going to the Sacred Kingdom, and then I found the answer I needed, and that's why I want to come with you. Could you two please help us?" asked Matt. 

"Sure!" they answered.

"Really?" asked Mimi still in Matt's arms.

"I know that this royalty thing sucks. If I loved someone, even if she's not from the royalty, I'd do everything to be with her. So, you can come with us." Said Davis.

"Thank you, Davis." Said Matt.

Then they went to sleep, because the next day they would continue their quest.

/*\--|**TBC**|--/*\

^^ So, how was it? Good? So please review!!!!! Ah, and about the names of their horses, they have meanings: Ken's horse, Gekiku: Geki means shot and Ku means Dash; Davis' horse, Arashi, means Storm, and Matt's horse, Yukime, is Yuki: Snow, plus Yume: Dream. What do you think? Well, See ya! ^^


	4. Chapter 3: Through the world Part 2: Th...

The princess of the ice

Chapter 3: Through the world – Part 2: The rival appears

By: The Biggest Dreamer Lily

^^ Hello my friend we meet again, It's been a while where should we beginFeels like forever... Hehe, sorry for the "Creed Thing"! But here we are, for a brand new chapter! Hope you like it... And review it too!

By the way! I have some things to say to some people:

Anthony: Thanks, sweetie! You're always reviewing my stories, and you're always so nice, thank you!

~*Lily-chan*~: Hey! Aren't you going to review? I thought you liked it...

SilvorMoon: I thought you were going to review again, because of everything you reviewed before...

I think it's just it... Well, let's begin...

Claire: Jesus! You're bleeding!

Me: What? Oh yeah, in the last chapter some Ryo's fans got me...

Davis: And it doesn't hurt?

Me: No! We're in the fanfiction's world, it doesn't hurt, hahahahahaahahahahahaha!

Claire: Maybe... But it's still scary... *Sweatdrop*

Me: Whatever... *Sweatdrop* ^^

Legend:

"" Talking

' Thoughts

() My comments

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I wish I did, so I could kill Ryo, mwahahahahaha! *The same Ryo's fans appear from nowhere, and run after her*

Claire: Will she ever learn? *Sweatdrop*

Davis: I don't think so... *Sweatdrop* Let's begin this...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heading to the Western Kingdom, Davis, Ken, and now Matt and Mimi, arrived at the entrance of a new forest.

"Another forest? Does every Kingdom has one?" Davis asked, annoyed, turning to the two more old there, that were actually Mimi and Matt.

"Well, I think yes, isn't it Matt?" she said looking up her shoulder at Matt (she was sharing Yukime with him).

"I think yes. But... this one is a lot more dangerous than the Silence Forest from Eastern Kingdom." He said serious.

"I know but... This is Darklight Forest, remember?" she whispered to him, winking.

"Oh... Yeah, you're right Mimi! Hey Davis!" he yelled.

"What?" Davis asked.

"I have two friends that live in this forest. Maybe they can help, it'd be very helpful." Concluded Matt.

"Well, I've heard that to get to the Sacred Kingdom is very difficult and dangerous, so I'd really be of great help." Pointed Ken and Davis could only agree with them.

"Do you know the way?" he asked.

"Of course! Let's go, Yuki!" Matt said, then he and the others entered the forest.

They traveled during some hours, and then they finally found a small house. Then a girl, around 19 years, got out of the house.

"Hm... Matt?! Mimi?! What are you doing here?" she asked, happily.

"How are you going? And where's the lazy man?" asked Matt, the girl giggled, then entered the house, and when she get off, a guy was with her, with a really spiky hair.

"Matt? I didn't believe when she told me it was you, man!" said the guy to Matt, that got off Yukime.

"Yeah, yeah, what were you thinking? That I died?" asked Matt playfully.

"Who knows? Hey there, Mimi!" he said to Mimi that jumped off the horse too.

"Hey there!" she replied, then she went to the girl's side. Ken and Davis got off of their horses too, then went to talk to Matt and that new other guy.

"Davis, Ken, let me introduce my best friend ever, Taichi Kamiya, and his wife Sora Takenouchi, now Sora Kamiya." Introduced Matt, the guy nodding and the girl smiling.

"Pleased to meet you. This is Ken Ichijouji, and I'm Prince Daisuke Motomiya, but you can call me Davis." Said Davis, making an OK sign. Tai and Sora make a reverence, then Tai asked Matt:

"So, what brings you here, Matt?"

"Well, the question is, Ken and Davis are planning to go after that girl of that legend, Claire Jordan, then I thought you'd like to help." Matt said with a grin.

"Of course we'll help! This is what I call adventure! Guys go to an unknown place to rescue a princess', this is amazing!" Tai said, his eyes twinkling, while the others sweatdropped.

"This guy have a... Leader's side... or an Adventure's side..." muttered Davis.

"I think he has a Crazy's side..." whispered Ken under his breath.

"Then let's get going, because we can't stop. Sora, dear, could you please bring Kamishou here? And our swords too." Tai asked sweetly to his wife. She smiled then answered: "Sure."

She entered the house, a little after she came out, then she went to the back side outside the house, and a few minutes later, she came back, with a very beautiful light-brown horse.

"Thanks Sora." He said, kissing her lightly on the lips, then got up on the horse's back with Sora in front of him, Matt along with Mimi, Ken and Davis too.

"Well, I think you're planning to go to the Northern Kingdom, then from there, go to the Sacred Kingdom, am I right?" Tai asked his friend.

"Yes, that is." He answered.

"Then we're going to the Western Kingdom now?" asked Sora.

"Exactly." Answered Ken.

"So, let's get going, we'll spend two days to get there." Said Tai, making himself the leader.

"Tai, I don't know if you have idea, but, the leader here's Davis." Matt said, cutting his friend's happiness.

"Gee, okay, Matt, okay, go on Davis, you'll go on the front." Said Tai, making Sora giggle with his mad face.

For the rest of the day, they went through the forest that seemed to never end. But Tai insisted that he knew every part of it, so they went on till was later at night, and they finally arrived at Southwestern Village.

There, they went to an inn, and just as they arrived there, they went to sleep immediately. Of course Davis was the first to fell asleep. The others went just a little after him.

In the next day...

They finally got to another road to get to the Western Kingdom. Of course, Davis was complaining as well...

"The sun is killing me..." he said, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Sun? Davis! We're in the middle of fall, the sun is not that hot today! It's even a bit cold..."Ken said, as a cold wind passed through them , freezing his spine.

"I'm with Ken, it's a bit cold today, and by the look of the weather, I think it won't take too long to began to rain." Said Mimi, and just as she said that, little drops of water began to fall from the dark clouds in the sky.

"Oops, me and my big mouth." She said, then Davis and the other managed their horses to run faster, because the rain began to get harder.

"How's the weather now, your highness?" asked Ken, mad.

"Shut up Ichijouji!" yelled Davis, then Matt began to yell:

"There's no time to argue, just run before our bones began to get wet!"

Because of the rain, they got to the Western Kingdom a lot earlier then they were supposed to. Before they got in the way of the nearest inn, Matt took the front as the others followed him, as he said to.

"Where are going Matt? The inn is right there!" said Ken, trying to figure out the way they were going, with his blurry vision.

"I have a way for us to get comfortable and with the best food ever, and the best part: without paying!" he said, but then Mimi said in front of him:

"I'm not going to let you kill us yet!" but he laughed.

"No, dear, it's not the heaven I'm talking about. Did you forget which Kingdom we are in?" he said, then the idea shook in her mind.

A few minutes later, they arrived at two huge doors, and huge walls. Matt and Davis got out of their horses and went to talk to two men that were at the sides of the doors.

"Let us in! I'm Yamato Ishida, and I'm a friend of the prince!" said Matt quickly, as the rain began to get more and more harder.

"I can't let you in, if I don't have a proof of what you're saying, sorry." The young guard said (he looks like the knights of Final Fantasy Tactics. I just love them!). Davis began even madder then he was, and shouted at the guards:

"Do you know whom you are talking to? I'm Prince Daisuke Motomiya, prince of Eastern Kingdom!" The guards immediately saw the crest in Davis badge that was closing his cape.

"Sorry, your highness, please, enter." They said, as they opened the huge doors, and the six of them entered, one of the guards grabbing their horses and conducing them to the stables.

Matt was in the front, and he seemed to know every part of the castle. He conduced them to the throne room. There, they found the king and his young son. The boy seemed to be just as Davis' and Ken's age, 16. He had golden-yellow hair, and sweets blue-colored eyes. When he saw them, he smiled at the sign of Matt, and began to walk towards them, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw they were all wet.

"Matt! What happened to you?" he asked, his childish voice was evident.

"The rain caught us." He said, while laughing.

"Please, all of you can take a bath, I'll order to you some new clothes." He said, as the gang was conduced to the bathroom (I don't know how many bathrooms they have in their castle. I just know the castle is huge, like the others, so, it may have a lot...).

After all of them had taken a bath, they were conduced to the living room of the castle (I don't know if the name is actually living room, but let's just pretend it is).

"Well, dear young Matt, it's nice to see you again. I think I'll let you and your friends talk to my son. Now, excuse me. I'll se you tomorrow." Said the king, as he and the others did a reverence, and then he went out.

"Well Matt, it's good to see you again. But what brings you and your little friends here? And wouldn't you like to introduce them?" the young prince said nicely, and seemed pretty nice to Davis (I think everyone who's reading this knows who the prince is... But, people, he's Davis, remember?).

"Oh, yes. I think you already know Mimi (when he mentioned Mimi, the youth make a little reverence to her), Tai, and Sora, if I am not right?" Matt asked, and the prince nodded.

"Well, this is Ken Ichijouji, from Western Kingdom, and his friend is no one more than Daisuke Motomiya, prince of itself." Matt said, and the prince seemed surprised.

"Oh, I didn't know. It's good to have the royalties of the others kingdoms here. By the way, I'm Prince Takeru Takaishi, prince of Western Kingdom." He said smiling, Davis face darkened.

"I'd like to go sleep, now, if you don't mind." Asked him so coldly, that everyone glared at him.

"Oh, yes, sorry, you might be tired. I think you, Matt and Mimi, and you Tai and Sora, won't mind in sleep in the same bed, because the beds here are very big, and would be better for you. But and you two?" asked Takeru, then Ken and Davis looked at each other, a sign of disgust clear on their faces.

"We mind." They said at the same time.

"Alright, luckily we have a room with two beds separated. Come on, I will show you your rooms." Laughed the prince, then he got up, and the others followed him.

Later...

Ken was ready to sleep, when he saw Davis looking through the window, a blank look on his darkened face.

"What's wrong, Davis?" he asked, sitting in front of his friend.

"Don't you remember who this guy is?" asked Davis coldly, without moving his gaze from the window.

"You mean the prince? Hm...." Ken closed his eyes, deep in thought, then he remembered.

"He's Takeru? He's Kari's... fiancé..." Ken concluded slowly.

"Yeah, and I didn't like him." Davis said, an anger grin appeared on his face.

"Don't you like him because he's not nice, or because he's Kari's fiancé?" Ken asked smartly. Davis looked at him. He didn't know the answer.

"I don't know..." he said finally. "... Maybe both."

Then he got up and went to his bed. A little later, Ken did the same, and went to his own bed.

In the next morning...

The rain seemed that had stopped. And Davis and his gang were just ready to go to the road again, when were stopped by Takeru in the castle's gates.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked.

"To the Northern Kingdom, why?" asked Ken, because Davis was only shooting death glares at the boy.

"Oh, how lucky I am! My wedding is tomorrow there, so could I go with you?" he asked, Davis was ready to answer a clear "No" when Matt answered for him.

"Sure!" he said. Then, a little later, Takeru was in his horse, that was young and seemed very healthy and powerful, called Toukara.

"Let's go, Takeru." Tai said.

"Please, call me TK, as always, Tai." The young prince said, and for Davis madness, TK went along with them, in the way to Northern Kingdom.

/*\--|**TBC**|--/*\

^^ What did you think? Pretty long, huh? Hope you liked it, and hope I'm right according the date of the wedding... Well, as you saw, Davis and Claire are my new assistants.

Claire: Without payment.

Davis: Yeah, because Lily's broke.

Claire: She's always broke...

Me: Shut up, both of you! A-ham... Hope you review this chapter, the next will be put soon! Oh, and the names of the horses, as always, have meanings: Tai's horse, Kamishou: Kaminari, that means Thunder, plus Shou, that means fly; and TK's horse, Toukara: Tou, that means fight, plus Chikara, that means Power. Cool huh? I know all this because of Sakura's Clow Cards *sweatdrop* See ya! ^^


	5. Chapter 4: Through the world Part 3: KA...

The princess of the ice

Chapter 4: Through the world – Part 3: KARI!!!

By: The Biggest Dreamer Lily

^^ Hiiiii there! We're finally getting at the point we were wanting to, the great Sacred Kingdom! And in a few more chapters, we'll finally see the princess Claire, isn't great?

Claire: I'll finally appear in this fic!

Davis: Yeah! And we'll finally receive our salaries!

Claire: Do you really think so? Lily doesn't have money for herself!

Davis: You have a point there...

Me: I want to begin this chapter, can I?

Davis&Claire: Sure!

Me: So let's begin! And thanks for all the reviews I'm getting! ^^

Legend:

"" Talking

' Thoughts

() My comments

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, as always, so, please don't sue me!

Claire: It was about time for you to stop talking about Ryo!

Me: It's because his fans got my address, and I like my dear life...

Davis: So, that's the reason... Well, let's begin this!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally in the way to the Northern Kingdom, Davis, Ken, Matt, Mimi, Tai, Sora, and now TK, were walking (their horses were walking, to be more precise) and talking.

"So, you're gonna marry Kari?" asked Matt to his friend (I tried, I swear that I tried to put TK as Matt's brother, but then the idea of The Nightly Wolf came to my mind, and TK was already the prince of Western Kingdom so... That didn't happen...).

"Yes. And that will happen tomorrow, in the evening." Said TK happily, obvious loving the idea. But Davis not... He was walking in the front, not daring looking back.

"Hey, Davis, why the long face?" asked Tai, that was beside him.

"Yeah, Davis, you seem mad at something, and didn't say any word since we left Western, what's wrong?" asked Sora.

"Nothing." He said simply, and that ended the conversation. As always, they traveled during all day and they only reached the Northwestern Village in the evening.

They went to the Village's inn, and ordered two rooms, they were seven now after all, so Mimi, Matt, Tai and Sora were going sleep in one room and Ken, Davis and TK in the other. Of course, Ken had to be extremely careful, because any time, Davis could do something stupid...

As TK was asleep, Davis wasn't, and Ken, that woke up and noticed that his friend hadn't go to his bed yet, went to talk to him.

"Davis, what are doing awake at this time in the morning? It's like... 2:00 AM or something..." Ken asked, between yawns.

"Don't worry about me, just go sleep, Ken." Davis said, looking at the nothing.

"Is this all about him?" Ken asked, suddenly all wake, motioning TK. Davis didn't say a word.

"Today we'll finally reach to Northern Kingdom. And you will finally see Kari. I think she wouldn't be happy if she saw this mad face of yours, so come on, man! Pretend you're happy. Do you still remember why we are in this mission? To see if Kari loves you, if not, we're gonna make she does. So, go sleep, it's late." Whispered Ken, to make sure TK didn't wake up and listen their conversation. Davis nodded and smiled, and then both went to sleep.

In the morning...

They were all set to finally get to Northern Village. The adventure feeling passing in their veins, they were now just a few steps to finally get to the Sacred Kingdom. They traveled all the morning, then, after passing through so many things, Davis arrived at Northern Kingdom. It looked like it was the biggest kingdom of all. The people of the kingdom seemed very hurried about time or something, but, as the group get closer, they saw, at the church (there were churches and temples in that age, at least in my story), the king and, beside him, a very beautiful young woman. Her hair was short, it was only down her neck, and was of a very light brown. She wore a very beautiful tiara, and her eyes were light brown. When she heard the noise of the horses, she turned and saw the group. Davis and TK couldn't stop smiling.

"Kari!" both shouted, then looked at each other, Davis shot TK a death glare, but TK only smiled at him. The two got off their horses and Kari ran to hug her future husband, Davis just watch the scene. The couple kissed, and everyone, now off their horses, clapped. They broke the kiss, then smiled at the others.

"Takeru, it's good to see you here, my dear boy." Said the king, and then he patted TK's back.

"Nice to see you here too, your highness." Said TK, doing a reverence. The king just smiled, then got on his horse's back, and walked to the castle. The others did the same as well. TK shared his horse with Kari, for Davis sadness.

As they arrived at the palace, Kari started to ask many questions to TK, almost ignoring Davis. Well, she didn't really see him. Ken, on the other side, was looking from side to side, probably searching for something. Or someone.

"Uh.. Kari?" he finally asked, "Where's...?" but he couldn't finish his sentence, as he heard his name be called.

"KEN!!!!!!!!" the person shouted, and everyone in the castle, to not say the kingdom, heard the yell of a young girl, probably around 17, with long and cute lavender-colored-hair flying, as she run towards the blue-haired-boy.

"Miya-chan!" he shouted, just as happy as the girl, as she hugged him. Even Davis, Ken's best friend, didn't understand both happiness.

The girl finally noticed that they weren't alone, and smiled at everyone there.

"Hi!" she said, all smiles. Davis got the courage to ask.

"Why the happiness, Yolei?" he asked confused. A grin appeared on her cute face, as she looked at Ken, seeming to confirm her thoughts.

"Oh, Davis, Ken didn't tell you? I'm his fiancée." She said smiling evilly, and Davis' jaw dropped to the floor.

"WHAT?!"

Kari conduced them to the Living Room of the castle, so there they could talk.

"Good to see you again, sis." Said Tai, winking, and Kari smiled.

"Sis? I didn't know you were Kari's brother." Said Davis, and Tai and Kari just laughed.

"And he isn't, Davis. It's just a kind form he calls me. He's like an old brother for me, as Matt is for TK." She said smiling, and Davis heart beated faster as he blushed.

"But, what brings everyone here? Is it for my wedding with TK?" asked Kari, and Ken was the one to answer.

"Davis wants to save Claire Jordan from her prison of ice." He said, and Kari and Yolei became curious.

"What for?" they asked. Davis and Ken were caught off guard, and didn't know what to answer, because they were the only ones that knew the true reason of their quest.

"It's... because..." Davis began.

"Davis heard the story, and thought it was too cruel for a girl to be locked in a prison made of ice, and be sucked there for so much time. Then he thought it was time for her to be free." Ken finished for him, and Davis let out a sigh of relief. Now they had a very good reason.

"Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me that Davis, the brainless Daisuke Motomiya that I know since I was little is actually trying to do something good for other then himself?" asked Yolei, the others laughing.

"Very funny, Miyako." He said, making Yolei red of fury.

"I don't like when people call me by me true name, remember?" she said, Ken trying to calm her down. Kari then got up, her eyes wet with the story.

"Oh, Davis, this is such a good thing you're doing! Saving this poor girl from that cube of ice that she's locked in! TK, let's tell daddy to let the wedding for another day, because we're going with them." She said, TK nodded, them Davis jumps up from joy.

"Really!? I mean, are you sure?" Davis asked, trying to keep himself calm.

"Yes. And we're leaving tomorrow, is it okay for you?" she asked the others, that nodded.

"Then, I'll tell daddy, can you come with me, TK?" she asked sweetly, making Davis' joy go down.

"Sure!" then they left the room, leaving the others there. They were close. Very close.

/*\--|**TBC**|--/*\

^^ I think that end sucked... But don't worry, the next chapter will be put soon, maybe tomorrow! So, review OK?

Claire: When are Ruki and Jenrya going to show up in this fic?

Me: In the next chapter! Just wait! And you *points to you* too! See ya! ^^


	6. Chapter 5: The guardians

The princess of the ice

Chapter 5: The guardians

By: The Biggest Dreamer Lily

^^ Here we are again! Ready to give you another great chapter!

Claire: Yeah! And this will be soooo cooooooool!

Davis: You're right, Claire!

Me: Let's begin! Oh, and thanks for the reviews, people! And don't stop reading (and reviewing!)! ^^

Legend:

"" Talking

' Thoughts

() My comments

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the characters, I only own Claire Jordan, Keith and Allison, and more two characters that will appear...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now, ready to go to the so great Sacred Kingdom, Davis' party only had one little problem... How are they supposed to get there?

"Well, we'll have to get a boat." Said Ken, and he and the others looked at Kari, that was the princess of the Kingdom after all.

"I'll find one." She said, then went out, leaving the others to look at the sea.

"Is it far?" asked Mimi, Matt then looked at her and smiled.

"No, according to the legend, the Sacred Kingdom is not so far from the Northern Kingdom, and neither from the others kingdoms, is just that from here is better to get there, even the distance being the same." He said, and Mimi nodded.

It didn't take long to Kari arrive, and on the beach, a guy with a _very_ big boat could be seem.

"He said he would lend us his boat, and for free, because I'm the princess." She said, then the others went near the guy to get on the boat.

They began to head to the Sacred Kingdom, in that huge boat (is not a ship, is just a really big boat). Several hours passed till it was in the ending of the afternoon. But then, they saw. A gigantic island could be seemed from where they were. Everybody became excited, as their adventure was finally getting better, as they were near their destiny. And soon, they were in the softy sand of the Sacred Kingdom.

They began to walk towards the town of the castle. And what they saw make them very sad. The town was totally abandoned, and the houses and shops were ruined. It was pretty sad that such a great region on the past was now nothing but something that only appears in legends.

Davis and the others began to walk towards the castle that, according to the legend, was where the ice of the princess Claire Jordan was locked in. When they were near it, that seemed to be the biggest castle of all, being the one that was where the king Jordan, king of the world, lived once, Ken stopped them.

"Wait! We're not supposed to get in there yet!" he said, Matt, Yolei and Sora understanding, while the others only stayed there not moving.

"Why?" they said.

"Ryo, the one that supposedly locked Claire Jordan in the ice, was the second most powerful mage in the world. The first was Claire herself. So I suppose that a normal sword can't brake the ice." Said Matt.

"Then what? What are we gonna do?" asked Davis, his hope vanishing.

"The legend says that only a sword can brake the ice. And this sword is called... the Crystal Blade." Said Ken.

"The Crystal... Blade?" repeated Davis.

"Yes. Created by Claire and some unknown person, this sword is extremely strong and magical, and is the only key to brake the ice." Said Yolei.

"Well, let's get this sword then! Where is it located?" asked Davis, back to his old self.

"In that forest." Said Sora, motioning a forest beside the castle.

They went in the forest that was extremely silent and dark. But that was getting annoying, as they went through it, and nothing seemed to happen.

"Where is this so called powerful sword? I can't se anything in here!" said Tai, just as annoyed as Davis.

"Well, they say that is in the heart of the forest, and to get there, like 500 years ago, was very difficult, but now... It pretty easy, there's nothing in this forest!" said Matt, cutting some woods that were blocking his path. But then, one thing left everybody surprised and amazed.

In the middle of the forest, was a rock. And in the rock, was a sword. A very incredible sword. Its blade was made of a pure crystal, and its sheath was made of silver, and had some blue jewels on it (no, I didn't get the idea of the sword in the rock from a guy named Arthur...). The moonlight was clearly illuminating the sword, and this part was the forest too, they now could see that this part of the forest was like nothing happened, like the kingdom was never abandoned, because the trees and the flowers were wonderful as always.

"This is a.. wonderful place..." whispered Mimi, and the others girls, and even the boys, were fascinated by the beauty of the heart of the forest.

"So this is what they call... The Heart of The Holy Forest'" said Yolei.

"Davis? What are you waiting for? Go on e pick the sword up!" said Ken, and Davis got back from reality (he was watching as the moonlight was reflecting on Kari's hair...).

"Y... Yeah, sure..." he said, then went to pick up the sword. When he was near, Davis felt someone throwing him away, and he hit a nearby tree.

"Who's there? What did you do that for?" asked TK, and two figures appeared. But, there was something different about them... They seemed like they were... illusions...

"You cannot go on and pick The Legendary Crystal Blade like that." said both in unison. With the moonlight, they could see the two ghostly figures that threw Davis away. One was a girl. A red-haired girl, that had some inches of blond hair, and her hair was down, and had beautiful and mysterious purple eyes. The other was a blue-haired boy, with great gray eyes. They had coats, the girl's was dark-blue, and the boy's was dark-green, and their other clothes were black, like their shoes, shirt and pants.

"Who... are you?" asked Davis.

"We are the guardians of The Legendary Crystal Blade, summoned by Claire to do this task." They answered, in unison.

"We are soul-mates that Claire summoned to keep the sword save, and to not let anyone touch or catch it. It would be horrible if such great sword would be in the wrong hands." Said the boy.

"So, Claire summoned us, and told that we could only let one person have it. And we'd know who he'd be." Said the girl.

"And how'd you know who this person would be?" asked Ken.

"He'd have to pass the test." The girl said, a grin appearing on her face.

"Well, we want to get the sword, so we'll pass through this test." Said Tai, as he and the others grabbed their swords, except for Kari (she doesn't have one). But they were stopped by two other figures that run towards them. One was a girl, and the other was a boy (coincidence?).

"You'll fight the guardians? They're too powerful!" said the girl, that had a spear.

"I'm with her, don't you want any help?" said the guy, and he had a sword like the others.

"I'm Naru, and he's Arthur. We'll help you." The girl said. She had black hair that came to her shoulders, and had green eyes; the boy had brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Well, if you want." The red-head girl said.

"We are Ruki Makino and Jenrya Lee, the soul-mates guardians summoned by Claire Jordan to protect The Legendary Crystal Blade, and we'll submit all of you in our test. The one that'll pass will win the sword; if not, you'll be expelled from the Sacred Kingdom in the right moment. The condition is: two by two of you will combat with us, and if we win, then other two will come, and that till you win, or us." The two guardians said.

"Wait! Kari will not participate! I don't want her to get hurt." Said TK, and Kari glared at him, with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you to participate too, TK!" said Kari, and Ken nodded.

"Without Kari, one us won't participate either, because we have to have the right number." He said, but Davis disagreed.

"I'll fight them alone." He said, and everyone was shocked.

"But Davis..." Tai started, but Davis cut him off.

"No buts, Tai. Let's begin."

"Okay, who will be the first?"

/*\--|**TBC**|--/*\

^^ Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I think you are crazy to kill me! But don't worry, I'll put the next chapter... In the next Saturday! Sorry, but because of the school, that I'll have the whole week this time (my school was making its birthday party, so the past week I was always got home early...), soooo.... Sorry! Review please! See ya ^^


	7. Chapter 6: Claire, the princess of the i...

The princess of the ice

Chapter 6: Claire, the princess of the ice

By: The Biggest Dreamer Lily

^^ Yahoooooooo!!!!!!! Finally the chapter that many were waiting for!!! Claire will finally appear! But, I won't say anything, you'll have to read the chapter, and don't forget to review, okay? Well, let's begin! ^^

Legend:

"" Talking

' Thoughts

() My comments

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, because if I did, do you really think that Matt would marry Sora? I don't think so!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, who will be the first?" asked Ruki.

"I will." Said Matt, taking a step towards the guardians.

"Me too." Said Mimi that went beside him.

"All right, it doesn't have difference. Only remember that Claire didn't choose us based on nothing." Said Ruki, then she looked at Jenrya, that nodded.

"That's the right thing to do." He said, and everybody became confused.

The body of the guardians became visible, and, from nothing, appeared two swords. Both curiously different from the others. Jenrya's blade was white, and I mean _white;_ while Ruki's was dark.

"It looks like... Ying and Yang..." whispered Ken, and the others just glared at him.

"Well, that's the proof that they're really soul-mates, but let's begin this." Said Matt, and he and Mimi grabbed their swords.

Mimi was going to fight Ruki, while Matt was going to battle with Jenrya. Mimi tried to hit Ruki's chest with her sword, which she failed miserably. Every time she tried to hurt Ruki, she dodged easily. Then Ruki finally put her sword up, and hit Mimi on her leg. Mimi cried in pain, and tried to hit Ruki on her head, and Ruki, not dodging fast enough, got a scratch on her cheek. This made her veeeeeeery mad, and she put her hand up, to throw a big magic ball on Mimi's chest, making her flew some inches away. 

Meanwhile, Matt wasn't lucky either. Jenrya was very fast, and he could go out of Matt's attack like he was playing with a 5-years-old. In one of Matt's attacks, when he go out of the attack, and went behind Matt to try hit him, Matt turned around quickly, and make a big scratch on Jenrya's back. As in instinct, just as he got hurt, he kicked Matt's chest, and Matt was throwing flying till he hit a tree. Jenrya put the sword inches away from Matt's face, and Ruki did the same with Mimi.

"We won." They said, at the exactly same moment. Mimi and Matt then were teletransported of where they were, to where the others were, and without a single scratch or nothing. They were surprised at this, and then looked at the guardians. Jenrya wasn't very good.

"Are you all right, Jen?" asked Ruki, her expression, from the sarcastically one was now placed by a very concerned one.

"Well, I have a big scratch on my back, but that's just a detail, I'm fine." He said sarcastically, as he was keeling on one knee. Ruki gently touched the scratch, and a bright light came from her hands. In seconds, the big scratch on Jenrya's back was gone. Everybody was amazed at the scene.

"Thanks Ruki." He said warmly, then he and Ruki turned to face the others.

"Now, who's next?" they asked.

Two by two, Davis' group went to challenge the two guardians. Tai and Sora, the next two, were defeated, one with a great pain on the shoulder, the other with an injury on the arm (One thing, Yolei is not going to battle too, Ken didn't want her to, I forgot to say it...). Ken and TK, the next, lost too, with a scratch on the chest and the other with a pain on the back. The other two, Naru and Arthur, were defeated too, but without injuries or pains (they're pretty good!). Then, was finally Davis' time to battle.

"Are you sure you want to battle us? Haven't you learn that we are too strong for you?" said Ruki, with a grin.

"I'm not giving up, if that's what you want to know. So, let's begin?" Davis replied, leaving the guardians surprised. Jenrya and Ruki grabbed their swords, and Davis grabbed his. The battle had started.

Like they said, Davis wasn't much for them. With simples movements, Davis was already tired and hurt in several parts. When he was kneeling on the ground, catching his breath, Jenrya came with his entire straight and tried to hurt Davis head, but Davis saw his shadow, and looked up, sword in hand. He blocked the attack. However, a very loud sound of something breaking was heard, and a part of Davis' sword could be seem flying, till it fell to the ground. Davis was now was weaponless.

He looked around, searching for something that could help him, and then he found it. That was the answer. He ran away from Jenrya, and dodged as Ruki tried to hit him with her sword, then with her magic, and finally he made it. He grabbed it, and put it up, and what the guardians saw make them amazed. Davis was holding The Legendary Crystal Blade, and it was _glowing_. Everyone watched speechless, as Davis got up, and watched the sword stopping glowing.

"What the..." he began, then saw the two guardians walking towards him, and he put on the position of defense. But the guardians kneeled on one knee in front of him, then looked up, and said:

"You're the chosen. You've been chosen to use The Legendary Crystal Blade. Not by us. Not by Claire. But by the Gods." They said in unison, then they got up, and smiled at Davis.

"What's your name?" asked Jenrya.

"It's Daisuke." He said, and the guardians were shocked.

"D... Dai... suke you say..." Ruki began, then they said:

"It's time for you, Daisuke, to awake the princess Claire. Let's go."

Davis and the other shared confused and curious look, but they followed the guardians as well. Then, they realized where the guardians were taking them. To the Sacred Palace of the Sacred Kingdom (cool, huh?).

"We're finally here, after so many days..." whispered Ken, he then took a step towards the castle, but was stopped by Jenrya, that put his hand on Ken's shoulder.

"What?" Ken asked.

"You can't go now. The only one that can go further now, is Daisuke." He said.

"Why? Do I have to pass through another kind of test?" Davis asked, and the guardians only nodded.

"Kind of." They said. The others looked at Davis, and nodded, telling him to go, if he really wanted to wake and save Claire. Davis nodded, and went towards the castle. 

He opened the huge doors, and went in. Suddenly, the doors behind him closed with a bang, and Davis was kind of locked in the castle. He turned back to the door, and tried to open it, without much luck. When he turned his attention back to the castle, his jaw dropped. He wasn't in the old castle anymore. He was in a beautiful, luminous and huge castle, with the lamps on, even if was only afternoon outside. The sounds of the birds could be heard, one thing that he missed since he arrived at that land.

When he looked behind him, the door was open, and the place he saw outside was even more beautiful then the one he was. The Sacred Kingdom was "alive". The trees were wonderful, the sound of the kids playing could be heard, and several animals could be seem, like dogs and birds, and some peculiar-looking animals too (I think you know who I am talking about.). It was spring, at least was what he thought it was. But then it occurred him...

"How can this place be like this, if just a few seconds ago this land was totally ruined?" he asked himself, but he didn't had too much time, since he heard a scream. Probably from a child.

Davis ran to where he heard the sound, and he arrived at the entrance of The Holy Forest. There, he saw it. A little girl, that wasn't more than 6 years old, with her sweet wine-colored hair, in two long pig-tails that were down, and her sky-like-colored eyes, was being attacked by a strange looking figure. It looked like a ghost or something like it (for those who didn't get who it was, was a Bakemon).

Davis immediately put his sword up, and attacked the figure, that disappeared just as the sword found its target. The girl, that was with her eyes closed, waiting for the monster attack her, opened her eyes and looked up, founding a smiling Davis looking down at her. He then kneeled in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked in his most sweet voice, to not scare the already scared little girl. She looked into his eyes that were wet with amazement with the young Davis there, and asked:

"Whe... re.. is the.... ghost?" she asked in her childish voice.

"He's gone now, don't worry." Davis said to her, with a wink (hey _Missing Love_ readers, thanks! Now I know the "blinking-one-eye" thing ^_^).

"Gone...? How..?" the sweet little girl asked again.

"I sent him away with this." Davis said, motioning his sword. The girl's eyes now were with a very big glow, as she smiled.

"You have it! You have it!" she said, then the got on her feet, and jumped several times in the air. Davis sweatdropped.

"What do I have?" he asked.

"That cute thing! A sweet girl told me that you were going to come, and that you'd have it!" the girl said, still jumping up and down, indicating to the Crystal Blade.

"Which girl?" Davis asked, he liked the little girl, he just had the feeling he had to trust and talk to her.

"A girl in my dreams! She said that one day, a nice guy would come, and that he would have that thing! And that I would have to help him whatever he needed to." She said, holding her chin, like she was thinking. Davis laughed at the sweetness of the little girl.

"Could you help me?" he asked, curving his body to look in the girl's eyes.

"Yes!" she said.

"Well, then, could you bring me to the underground of that castle? They say that a princess is locked there, and that she needs help." He said. The little girl looked at the castle, then looked back at Davis.

"That's easy!" she said, winking. She grabbed his hand, and conduced him to the castle. There, she entered, then went in a few secrets passages. They went down some stairs, and went down and down.

The little girl was singing, very low, a sweet music, with her childish voice. It was something like "_And maybe, I'll find out, a way to make it back someday... To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days..._"

Davis heard her, then asked:

"What are you singing?" her face became a little red.

"You heard? It wasn't for you to hear it..." she said sadly, and Davis felt some guilt for her suddenly change of personality.

"Sorry..." he said.

"It is a song... That I heard in one of my dreams..." she said, her head looking at the ground.

"Was the sweet girl that sing it for you?" Davis asked, trying to push her up, but the girl shook her head.

"No... It was... A nice and good-looking guy..." she said. Davis turned the girl, to look in her eyes.

"Who was him?" he asked softly.

"I don't know... He just looked like... you..." she whispered, and Davis could barely hear, but he heard.

The girl quickly turned around, as they arrived at a huge door. The girl turned to him, now smiling again.

"It's here!" she said, and Davis nodded. He opened the door, and when it was open, he could a light laminating a big blue thing. Then he though of one thing.

"Thanks, sweetie. What's your..." he began, but when turned around, the little girl wasn't there. However, the stairs looked old and dirt.

"Name..." he finished. "What just happened? Well, I think I have to do what I'm here for." He said, turning back to the room he wished for,

He walked towards the ice. When he was near it, he could finally see. A very beautiful young woman was locked inside it. Her wine-colored hair came down to her back, but wasn't near her waist. Her eyes were closed, and you could see that... Tears came down her serene face. Her hands were together, like she was praying. But then a thought came to him... She looked like...

"That girl! She look just like that little girl, but older! So, was that girl..." he said loud, and smiled. She helped him. "Thanks, sweet Claire." He said, looking at her sleeping figure in the ice. He finally made it. He was finally in front of Claire Jordan, The Princess of the Ice.

/*\--|**TBC**|--/*\

^^ I made it! I made it! The chapter is finished before the weekend! Yahoo!!!!!!!! You now might be very happy, or not? Maybe not, because only in the next chapter, Claire will be awaken! Or will she? Well, you'll have to wait! But review this first, k? See ya!


	8. Chapter 7: Memories and melodies

****

The princess of the ice

Chapter 7: Memories and melodies

By: The Biggest Dreamer Lily

^^ He he, hi! It's good to see you again, and to see you're reviewing and reading my story! Hope you review this one too! Now, this chapter will have a song's lyric, and that don't belong to me, so don't sue! Just hope you like! Oh, and on the preview chapter, Davis tried to put the little girl up, to make her laugh or smile, not down like I said in the first day... I corrected it, don't worry! Now, let's begin!

Legend:

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

() My comments

__

italic: flashback

~ _italic _~: song

Disclaimer: Digimon don't belong to me, don't belong to you, so please don't sue! (I think I have already read this... Sorry if this phrase belongs to you!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Davis was finally in front of her. In front of Claire Jordan, the princess of the ice. He walked towards the ice, till he was really near it. He grabbed his sword, put it up, and before braking the ice, he said: "It's now, or never."

With his entire straight, Davis put his sword down on the ice, and it broke in several parts, leaving a serene figure lying on the ground. Davis went near her, and picks her up, the girl now lying in his arms.

He looked at her face. She was a bit pale, but her beauty was still amazing. Davis couldn't help but smile at the sweetness figure that he had now in his arms. "She looks just like... An angel..." he whispered. It took a few minutes before Davis finally got back from his thoughts. He had to take the girl out of there, and had to warm her up. That was the easy part, but before he had to take her out.

Carrying the girl, Davis walked off the underground of the castle.

Meanwhile, Davis' group was totally crazy to know what was going on inside the castle. "Oh, I want to know what's happening there!" Yolei shouted at the guardians. "We can't help. Davis just had to go in there alone. That's one thing wished by Claire. The one chosen by the gods to have the Crystal Blade had to go in there alone, if not, the others would be thrown off the castle. And I think that you don't want that, do you?" asked Jenrya, the others shook their heads. "That's what we thought." Said Ruki, turning her attention back to the door of the castle that was open. "I'd like to know what's going on there, too." Whispered her, so only Jenrya could hear. "Me too, but we're just guardians. We can't go in there either." He replied. But then they saw. A shadow was coming towards the doors of the castle by the main hall. It was Davis. And in his arms, was a sleeping figure of a young woman.

The others saw him too, and run to him. Everybody was surprised at the girl lying in his arms.

"Is she Claire Jordan?" asked TK, Davis nodded. "Wow, she's very beautiful..." said Ken, but Yolei punched his arm. "What were you saying?" she asked, the threat sound on her voice. "Nothing..." he replied. "But she's too cold! We have to warm her up!" said Mimi that touched Claire's face. "Maybe inside the castle. Let's go." Jenrya said, the others followed him inside the castle. They climbed the stairs, and they entered a bedroom. The walls were light-blue, and the bed was big and white. Probably it was Claire's bedroom. The bed wasn't too dirt with dust or such, and then Davis put her down gently on the bed. Then he and the others left, going to the living room of the castle, to wait Claire's awakening.

When they sat down, on the dusted couches, Davis asked, "Wait a minute... If Claire had the most powerful magic in the world, like Ken said, why does she needed someone to help her get out of the ice? It would be pretty simple to her." The guardians looked at each other, and then they began. "Claire's magic faded..." they said, leaving the others shocked. "Faded? How can that be? It was too powerful to just go away!" said Ken. "Well, if you want to know everything, you'll have to ask her. She would explain better than us." Ruki said, and the others didn't have what to say. "I'm going check her out." Davis said, then went out of the room.

He climbed the stairs, and went in the bedroom Claire was in. He grabbed a chair, and sat down near her bed, watching her sleeping figure. Then, she slowly opened her eyes. Davis was totally amazed, when he saw that her eyes were of a pure light-blue. She didn't saw Davis. She sat up on her bed, and looked around. Then she finally noticed him. Her eyes grew wide. Davis got back from his trance, and smiled at her. "Welcome back, Claire. How do you fell?" he asked, but the girl was speechless. A few seconds later, she finally spoke. "You're... just... like... him..." she said slowly, leaving Davis totally confused. Before he could say anything, Claire went closer him, and her lips touched his. He didn't know what to do. So he stayed there, not daring kissing her back. But a part of him told him to do so. But before that thought was put in action, Claire went back, braking the "kiss". She slowly sat normally on the bed, then brought her hands to her mouth, muttering a "I'm so sorry.."

Before Davis could do or say anything, they heard someone at the door. It was Ken. "Err... Davis, could I talk to you?" he asked, Davis looked at Claire, that nodded.

They went out of the room, then Ken asked "What the heck was that? Have I just seem Daisuke Motomiya kissing Claire Jordan?" "No, no! You got it all wrong! It wasn't me that kissed her, it was her that kissed me!" Davis said fast, trying to defend himself. "Uh-huh, and you want me to believe that?" Ken asked, holding his chin. "It's the truth! She said something like I'm just like him, I don't know! I just know that when I realized, she was kissing me!" Davis said, a little red at his statement. Ken looked surprised at what Davis said. "You're like him...? Oh, then that's why she kissed you... That make sense, because of the names too, what a coincidence..." he said, leaving Davis more confused then he already was. "You got it? Care to explain?" Davis asked, incredulously. "Well, when Claire lived here, like 500 years ago, she loved a man named Daisuke McClaude (liked it? I thought it was cool). And for what she said, you must look exactly like him, and the funny thing is that your names are the same, except for the last one." Ken concludes, as Davis' jaw dropped to the floor. "Wow, I think that was the reason she kissed me... Excuse me, Ken, I will talk to her, tell the others will be there soon." Davis said, and with it, he got back to the room.

When he got there, Claire was sitting by the window. But that wasn't everything. Claire was singing a very beautiful song. The song echoed in Davis mind. It was an amazing song. She was singing...

~_ So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love to light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own?_

If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low,  
I'll go wherever you will go

And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love may still go on  
In your heart, in your mind,  
I'll stay with you for all of time

If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could turn back time,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go ~

When she finished, she looked at the doorway, where Davis was, and smiled to him. He got back from his trance, the wonderful song really touched him, but at the same time, he kind of remembered him of something... Had he already heard that song? 'I remember! That's the same song that little girl was singing, when I was going to the castle's underground! But I better not ask her what was the song, she might be upset like the little Claire...'. He went to where she was, and sat down next to her. An uncomfortable silence followed. Claire was the one that broke it.

"Sorry about the... Kiss thing... Is just that you.... Remind me of someone and..." she began, but Davis stopped her. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." He said smiling, then the silence came again...

"Claire... When I entered this castle, to save you... I don't know, I..." he tried to say, but Claire completed for him. "It was like you were sent back in time? (he nodded) Well, that was one of my tests. Only the one with the Crystal Blade could pass through it." She said. Then Davis remembered a question he was supposed to ask her just as she wakes up. "Claire.. If you were the most powerful magician in the whole world, why didn't you get out of the ice earlier?" he finally asked, and Claire turned her attention from the window to him. He blushed lightly at the gaze she was giving him, with her amazing light-blue eyes. "It's just that... My magic is gone..." she said slowly. "How...?" Davis asked. "Well, I'll tell you. The story is a bit long, but I hope you can listen to it..." she began, but Davis nodded quickly. "Don't worry, I'm here to this." He said, and she smiled to him.

*** **Flashback** ***

__

It all began a long, long time ago. When I wasn't locked in the cube yet, and I was 13 years-old. Like you must know, I have the power to call some creatures from another world, called Digimon. They can communicate to me, and then I bring them to this world, where they will search for their partners.

I was at the temple, calling one of them, when my best friend, Allison, came to talk to me. Just as the little creature, called Gomamon, appeared in my arms, Allison talked to me.

"Claire, your father is calling you." She said, patting the creature's head. "What does he want?" I asked her. "I don't know, maybe is about your marriage." She said, and I became hysterics. "What?! But that's in just three years!" I cried out. "Relax Claire, I think you might go see him." Allison said. "I think you're right." I said, then I left the temple.

When I arrived at the castle, a man, whom I've never seen in my life, was there, standing by my father's side.

"Uh... You wanted to talk to me, father?" I asked him, not taking my eyes off the strange man. "Yes, my dear daughter. I wanted you to meet your future husband, Mr. Ryo Akiyama." My father said, indicating the man at his side. For some unknown reason, I didn't like the expression of the man. Actually, I didn't like the man himself.

He began to walk towards me, and when he was in front of me, he kneeled and grabbed my hand, kissing it. "It's a pleasure to meet such beauty, dear Claire." He said, and I quickly take my hand off his. "Thanks, Mr. Akiyama." I said coldly, I just had the feeling that I couldn't trust him. "Ryo, my dear. Just call me Ryo." He said. He was probably 5 years older than I was. And the look in his eyes said something I couldn't explain. It was just... Something horrible.

I went off the castle. I will never forget the day I met the monster that destroyed my life. Never.

1 year later, something wonderful happened to me. That is one think I will never forget too. The day I met him...

I was at the temple again, talking mentally with my friends digimons, when one of them tried to get to this world. I didn't know why I did that, talking about it now, but even if I had the feeling to not bring him here, I brought him.

But when he appeared, my eyes were a mix of surprise and fear. The digimon was a ghost. And he didn't seem like he was friendly. Quickly, I ran out of the temple, towards the Holy Forest. I passed through it, but the monster was still behind me. But then suddenly I fell in a rock, and I didn't have where to escape. I went back, and back, till I reached a tree, and I didn't have where to go. I closed my eyes, waiting for the creature to finish me off, but that never happened. Instead of it, I hear the monster's scream. When I opened my eyes, he was there. Sword in hand, smiling to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked sweetly. I've never seemed him before. And I had never felt that way before too. I just stood there on the ground, looking up at him, felling my heart beat faster. Then I finally spoke. "Whe... re.. is the.... ghost?" I asked. "He's gone now, don't worry." He said, handing me his hand, to help me up. "Uh, thanks for helping me. What's your name?" I asked him, while I got to my feet. "I'm Daisuke. But you can call me Davis." He said, while looking into my eyes. I think was his gaze that made me fall for him...

He helped me to get to the castle, I was still a bit shocked. When I entered there, my father and Ryo were there. My dad was worried sick about me, and Ryo pretended it too, but I noticed he wasn't a bit worried about me, but about whom I was with...

"Claire, my dear! Where were you? I was so worried about you!" my father exclaimed, hugging me, but Ryo went near Davis, and was gazing mad at him. "What were you doing with her? Was it your fault that she was out? Answer me, Daisuke!" he said, yelling at Davis, but he just stayed neutral. "I wasn't the reason she was out, Mr. Akiyama." He said, and I could notice by the tone of his voice, that he didn't like Ryo. Well, that was something I agreed with him... But, where have those two met before?

"You're lying!" he said, grabbing his sword. I then get off of my father's hug, and went between the two, before Ryo could do something stupid. "He's saying the truth, Ryo. Davis had helped me with some problem with a digimon I brought here and..." I was saying, but my father cried out. "Claire! I told you to stop bringing those creatures to this world! Not all of them are kindly, you know!" he said. "Sorry father, I know that... And if wasn't for Davis, would be dead by now." I said, more to Ryo than to my father.

Then I excused myself, and went out of the room. I was in a corridor, and then I met Ryo there.

"Claire, my dear Claire. You can't go out there with strangers, mainly men, you're my fiancée, you know." He said, putting his hands around my waist. "He's not a stranger. My father kind knew him." I said, trying to put his hands off me, without much luck. "Yeah, that guy named Daisuke is new at the castle, even being only 16 he's already from the kingdom's army, but that doesn't matter. Why don't you kiss me now, sweetie?" he asked, moving closer. I didn't want to kiss him, and he was forcing me to. "Let me go!" I cried out, but his grasp was even harder. "Come on, dear." He said. I closed my eyes, to not look at him, when I heard. "She said to let her go, Akiyama. Let her out, or I'll have to do it myself." Said a voice from the other side of the corridor. It was Daisuke. "She's my fiancée, McClaude, you have no right to say what I have to do or not with her." Ryo said, finally letting me go off his grasp. "Yes, but she's human, and being you fiancée, you have to do what she wishes to." Daisuke said smartly. Ryo looked at him, and went off. I sighed in relief.

At night, I went to the entrance of the forest, to finally have a nice time alone, looking at the stars. When I got there, I found Daisuke himself there, sitting on the ground, doing what I was there to.

"Good evening, princess. You shouldn't be here at this time, it's dangerous." He said, his voice saying the opposite of his phrase. "I know. But I can't sleep, so I came here. Can I sit here?" I asked, indicating his side. "Sure." He said.

From that night on, Daisuke and me always went there at night, to talk. Was there that I confessed my love to him, and he said he loved me back. But there was the place everything happened too, 2 years later...

In the night before my marriage, Daisuke and I went there as always. We were planning to run away in the next day, the day when Ryo and I were supposed to be married.

"It's tomorrow, Dai-kun! It's tomorrow!" I said, hugging him. "Yeah, we'll finally be able to be together, Claire." He said, as his face came closer to mine, and we kissed deeply. But we didn't know what was going to happen next. Without me knowing, Ryo followed me that night. He was hiding in the bushes, waiting for the right time to attack. And when Daisuke and I were kissing, he attacked. But Davis fell that something was wrong, and he broke the kiss suddenly, pushing me out of where we were. If we stayed there for a few more seconds, he would be killed, certainly. Ryo came out of the bushes, sword in a position on attack.

"You! What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked, putting himself in front of me, defensibly. "I ask the same thing! Claire, how could you betray me? I'm going to be your husband in some hours!" Ryo said, madness controlling him.

"And? You don't love me, Ryo. Davis does!" I said, but I wish I didn't... Just after I said that, Ryo tried to attack Daisuke... And me! Daisuke grabbed me in his arms, and ran away from Ryo. But there wasn't many places to run to, so Daisuke run to the nearest: The Temple of the Digimons.

We entered there, and Daisuke put me on the ground. A little later, Ryo arrived too. Then he and Daisuke began to battle. Both were very strong, and smart too, the one that gets distracted first, would be the loser. However, Daisuke was the one... Ryo hurt him on the stomach, and he fell back on the ground.

I screamed at the scene, and quickly run to where my beloved Davis was. He was hurt deeply. I started to cry, as I put his head on my leap. I put my hand on his injury, trying to heal it with my magic. But Ryo didn't want to let that happen. He started to walk towards us, and when he was near enough for me to see him, I faced him. My eyes were filled with anger, and my hands were shaking with sadness. He tried to kill him. He tried to kill my Davis...

I take off my hand from Davis' stomach, and aimed it at him. From my hand, came a huge ball of magic, and it hit Ryo direct in his stomach. Ryo fell to the floor too, and stayed there, not dead yet. I looked back at Davis, tears still coming out of my eyes. But I didn't see Ryo, putting his hand up, in my direction. Using his magic, he make me fly away from Davis. When he put me on the floor, I fell it. Ice was forming under my feet. I tried to run, but that was of no use. While I was getting sucked into the ice, Ryo murmured: "If you're not going to be mine, you're not going to be anyone's!"

I put my hands together, praying that my Davis could go and grab help, since he was still alive. After it stopped, I was totally locked on that cube of ice, and Ryo died, but right before it he said his last words. "I'll reincarnate and make you mine..."

Daisuke began to move out of the temple, trying to call someone. But he fell in the middle of the forest. There, before he died, using my magic, I put a version of myself there, to stay with him, till he life went out. He told me he would reincarnate, just like Ryo, and that he would save me from my prison, and then we would be together again. With my magic, and with a part of his soul into it, we created The Legendary Crystal Blade. After that, he died.

*** **End of Flashback** ***

"Because I used too many of my magic in the same day, I was weak, and I didn't had how to came out by myself. So, using a part of what was left of it, I summoned two souls to keep the sword save. Then I summoned Jenrya and Ruki that you might know. With the thing left, I created another test, in this castle, that only the one with the Crystal Blade could pass." Claire finished.

"Wow... That's what I call a great story. But... Like you told me the part when you and Daisuke met... Then..." Davis began, but Claire, like reading his mind, finished to him. "Yes, the test of the castle was based on that. The only difference is that the "me" of it was a child. Many men tried to pass through the test of the castle, before challenging the guardians, and everyone failed. Only you passed. The test was like my dreams, I could see all of the men that tried it, and I became very happy when I saw you. Because you're just like my Daisuke, and I had the feeling you would make it." Claire said smiling.

Then Davis remembered. "Claire... That song you were singing earlier..." he began to say, but stopped as Claire's eyes widened. "You... heard it?" she asked, just like the little Claire. "Yeah, sorry if..." he began to say again, but she cut him off. "When I was locked in the ice, it was like I was sleeping. So, in my dreams, Dai-kun singed it to me..." she said, tears coming to her eyes. "Oh, sorry if I made you cry!" Davis quickly said, but the girl smiled to him. "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. Thanks for listening to me, it was good to finally tell someone my story. By the way, what's your name, dear?" she asked kindly. "Well, you might think it incredible, but... My name is Daisuke. Daisuke Motomiya." Davis said, and he was right. Claire was surprised. "Daisuke..." she whispered, but they were interrupted as Ken arrived at the doorway. "What are you two talking? Come on, the others are waiting!" he said, before running out. Davis looked at Claire, and smiled to her, handing her his hand. "Let's go?" he asked, and she nodded, giving her hand to him. "Sure."

/*\--|**TBC**|--/*\

^^ What a BIG chapter! Wait a few more time and you'll get the next!! About Ryo... You'll have to wait and see what will happen! Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I'm lazy, and I don't want to read it all again... yet. Well, REVIEW! See ya! ^^


	9. Chapter 8: Unknown trouble

The princess of the ice

Chapter 8: Unknown Trouble

By: The Biggest Dreamer Lily

^^ I know that many of you were waiting to finally see Claire with the others, weren't you? Well, I hope so!! So, let's begin! ^^

Legend:

""Talking

' Thoughts

() My comments

Disclaimer : Wait! *Run to somewhere, and when comes back, is dressed like Akiyoshi Hongo* *Makes a male voice* Hi, I'm Akiyoshi Hongo, and yes, I own Digimon.

Claire: What a stupid costume!! It's all torn and dirty, yuck! Lily, where did you get this?

Me: Where? I don't know! It was behind that wall.

Davis: *Sweatdrop* You found it behind a wall?

Me: Yeah!

Claire: *Sweatdrop* I'll pretend I didn't heard that... But well, she's Lily, and she's not Akiyoshi Hongo!

Davis: Yep, and let's begin this!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Claire and Davis went to the Living room where all the others were. Claire looked to each face, and smiled at the sign of Ken.

"Now I see. What's your name?" she asked him.

"It's Ken... Ken Ichijouji." He said.

"You look exactly like a person I've known before. His name was Keith." She said smiling.

Everyone introduced themselves, and Claire became happy in having so many people trying to save her. She told them her story, the same one she told Davis before, and everybody were touched by such sad story. But Davis noticed something... Two people were missing...

"Hey! Where's Arthur and Naru?" he asked, and everyone looked around. They really weren't everywhere in sign.

Meanwhile, outside the castle...

Arthur was looking to the gates of the castle. A mean grin appearing on his pale face. Naru that was looking for him, that disappeared before they entered the castle, when they found Claire, found him there.

"What's wrong, Arthur? You don't seem yourself since Davis brought Claire out of the castle. Something wrong?" she asked, and he looked at her. His eyes were different. They had a different kind of glow... A malefic kind of glow... Naru took a few steps backwards and Arthur just said:

"Nothing's wrong, Naru. Nothing." He said, before entering the castle. Naru got back from her trance, and followed him.

When they reached the Living Room where the others were, Davis sighed.

"Finally! I was thinking on where were you two. Now, Claire, these are..."

"Naru McLaureen."

"Arthur Yue." They introduced themselves. Claire smiled at Naru, but when she looked at Arthur... Her face lost its color... She jumped from where she was sitting, and just stared at the boy. Something in him reminded her of someone. Someone she thought she would never see again.

"Nice to meet you all, friends. Thanks for helping me out of that ice. Now, if you excuse me, it's getting dark, and I'll go to my room, k?" she said, and with that, got out of the room. Everyone took a room, Ken and Davis in one, TK and Kari in another, just as Ken and Yolei, Arthur and Naru, Matt and Mimi and Tai and Sora.

Before going to bed, Davis went to Claire's room. He wanted to ask her something. He entered there, and found Claire looking by the window, at the sky. He walked towards her and sit beside her.

"Claire..." he began.

"You can say, Davis." She said softly, looking at him.

"You said that Daisuke, the one you loved, would reincarnate and would save you... Isn't it?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Well, then you said that only the chosen one could catch and use the Legendary Crystal Blade, isn't it?" he continued, and she nodded again.

"Then... Does that mean... I'm..." he tried to say, and she smiled, and nodded.

"Yes, Davis. You're Daisuke's reincarnation. You look just like him, and your souls, are a lot alike." She said.

"But I... I'm not like him... Like you told me, he was a great and courageous guy... He always helped people and I... I'm just a stubborn prince..." he was saying, but was stopped by Claire, that put a finger on his lips, making him blush.

"You're wrong, Davis. You should know that I can read minds and souls. And when I kissed you (yes, he blushed at this statement) I read your soul. And I can tell you. I, the only one that really knew Daisuke McClaude, can tell that your soul is just like his. You're courageous too. You're kind too. And you have love in your heart too." She said, and Davis looked at her surprised.

"You...!! Know!" he said.

"Yes, I know exactly why you saved me. You love Hikari and you wanted me to see if she loves you too. Davis, I'll tell you something: Kari loves TK. A lot. And if she doesn't love you like the way you love her, there's nothing I can do to help... I can't make someone love another... And with Kari's love with TK, I really can't do anything... Sorry..." she said, looking down.

"It's okay..." Davis said, and Claire immediately looked up at him. He was trying his best to hold the tears.

"But could you see?" he asked. Claire smiled and nodded. She went near him, and kissed his cheek, which made him blush.

"Good Luck." She said.

In another room...

Arthur looked at the sky. The same strange grin still on his face. But now, he said something very strange too...

"Claire, dear Claire... Soon you'll be mine, like promised." He said. Naru, that was half-asleep in their bed (they were _friends_ by the way..) heard that and became a lot confused.

"What are you talking about? Are okay, Arthur?" she asked, walking towards him. When he looked at her she stopped where she was.

"Yes, Allison, I'm okay. I'm great." He said.

"Allison? My name's Naru, Art..." but before she could finish her sentence, Arthur grabbed her wrist, and pulled her in front of him, their faces inches away, Naru's back facing a wall, and she blushing madly.

"Arthur... What are you... doing?" she said, before he leaned and kissed her deeply on the lips. Something strange happened while they were kissing. A strange blue aura appeared around Naru, and when he broke the kiss, the aura disappeared, and Naru kept her eyes closed.

"Humans theses days. So easy to manipulate. Luckily she loved Arthur. Now, dear Allison, you're going to help me, aren't you?" he said to the figure in front of him.

"Yes... Master." She said, opening her eyes. They had lost their glow. They now were just two orbs without life.

"Now, you don't have anyone to protect you, Claire. And soon you'll regret about what you did to me in the past. Allison. Be ready. I have a plan, and you're in it." He said, as the girl kneeled in front of him.

"Yes master... Ryo."

/*\--|**TBC**|--/*\

^^ Okay, okay... Short chapter, but hey! The last one was ten bloody pages long! I'm not a machine! But anyway, the next will be up soon, so REVIEW! AND A BIG INFORMATION! **I'M ACCEPTING ANNONYMOUS REVIEWS!! SO IF YOU'RE NOT FROM FF.NET, YOU CAN REVIEW TOO!!! SO REVIEW!** See ya! ^^


	10. Chapter 9: Wedding and magic

****

The princess of the ice

Chapter 9: Wedding and magic

By: The Biggest Dreamer Lily

^^ I'm sorry for not updating it before, you know, I was kind of busy with my other stories, and I'm (trying) making the Takari Version of _Wuo-Ai-Ni_ too, so, you can figure out my problem, can't you? Now, let's begin this, because the last chapter sucked. ^^

Legend:

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

() My comments

Disclaimer: I'm 13 years old. I have no money in my pocket. I'm worried about my grades. And this is a fanfic. So you think I own Digimon?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone arrived at the Northern Kingdom. They had left the Sacred Kingdom a few hours ago. Now they were with their horses and were ready to go to the castle. Davis got on his horse and offered his hand to Claire, to help her to climb it. She just looked at his hand.

"Err... Claire, you don't have a horse, so you can come with me." He said. Then she shook her head.

"I have a horse." She said. She whistled and then, from nowhere, came a... horse? No. It wasn't a horse. It was white and shiny too. It was a unicorn.

"This is Yue." She said.

"Is it a...?" Mimi tried to say.

"Yes, Yue's an unicorn." Claire said, patting Yue's head.

"But, even though Yue's an unicorn, how come she's still alive?" said Ken.

"Well, unicorns are very mystical creatures, that can live about 1000 years. I saw Yue being born when I was 5, so, of course she's still alive." Claire said, smiling.

She got on the unicorn's back, and everybody headed to the castle, where TK and Kari's wedding would be done.

"I don't know why we're here, Jenrya. We finished our mission." Said Ruki, on her horse's back (she and Jenrya had horses too).

"I know, but now we're Claire's guardians." He said, then getting closer, he said "And I have the strange feeling that something's about to happen." She just nodded.

All the day off, the girls helped Kari with her dress, and the boys helped TK. At night, they would have a ball, then they would share the rings, and they'd be married (cool, uh? I couldn't think of another thing...).

In the evening...

Kari's got dresses for Claire, Mimi and Ruki. This last one almost didn't wear the dress. She said he hated dresses. The boys got cools suits al well too.

The ball was wonderful, because the food was great, the music was great, and everything was great... Except for Davis. He wasn't enjoying _anything_. For him, this was more a death sentence than a marriage.

"Davis... Change. That. Face! The others will see!" Ken whispered to his friend, that had a horrible face.

"Ken. My mood is horrible. So shut up." Davis said.

"What's the problem?" asked a voice, and the boys turned around to see Claire. She wore a light-blue dress.

"Davis is. Just look at his face, and tell me what you see." Said Ken. Claire looked at Davis, and smiled sympathetically. She moved closer to them, and said:

"I see a poor youth in love, seeing the one he loves marrying another guy, and he can't do anything to help the deep feeling of sadness and helpless he's feeling right now." She said.

"Heh, Claire can read you like a book, Davis." Ken laughed, then walked off.

"Well, Davis. I think now I'll do what you wanted me to." Claire whispered, and Davis watched as she walked to the stairs. From the top of it, came what seemed to him, the second angel he had seem in a week...

Kari wore a wonderful white dress, with shiny butterflies in it and shiny dust on her beautiful hair. Her tiara, that had white jewel, mated her perfectly. Davis couldn't help but stare at her.

He watched as the other angel (Claire) hugged Kari, and they shared smiles. Then, the two came down, and found themselves in the whole people mess. Davis felt a hand on his shoulder, as the music started to play, and everyone choose their pairs. Claire was there, and she looked like she wanted to talk to him, so he choose her as his pair.

She waited till a slow music started to play, then she began to whisper.

"Davis... I... Have bad news." She whispered.

"Which would be...?" he replied.

"I read Kari's soul a few minutes ago. And found her feeling for you." Claire whispered back, as her voice was falling...

"Say, Claire. You can tell me... Whatever it is." He said, hugging her tightly.

"Kari... Loves you." She was saying, then she felt Davis' heart beating faster, and she hugged him tightly too. "As.... a brother." She finished, and she felt like Davis stopped breathing. She moved back to look in his eyes, and saw that they weren't focused. Just as the music stopped, Davis said a quickly "I'm sorry." And walked off, disappearing in the crowd.

"I'm so sorry for you... Davis..." whispered Claire, before herself disappeared in the crowd.

At the end of the ball, Kari and TK were officially married. All the guests went to their homes, and Davis and his party went each one to their respective rooms. Davis was the first one to arrive there, and he just threw himself on his bed, thinking hard... Kari didn't love him... Now, he was sure of that.

He cried that night. He never cried, but that night, he cried. He let all his deep feelings... Sorrow, sadness... All of them came out... So he would be finally free of them. Ken and Claire, that heard his soft sobs, didn't dare enter the room. They knew he had to be alone, and Ken just entered when the sobs were gone.

The next morning...

Davis was ready to go home. His duty was finished. He had saved Claire; he discovered what he wanted... Now, it was time to go home. Was when Jenrya and Ruki came into his room.

"Davis... What are you doing?" Ruki asked.

"I am going home, what else." He said coldly.

"Yeah, and what about Claire? Where do you think she'll live?" Jenrya asked serious. Davis looked at him. He hadn't thought of it...

"Maybe here? With Kari. They seem good friends." He just said.

"I think she should be with you." Said Jenrya.

"Oh yeah? Care to say why?" said Davis, being more and more cold.

"Why? Davis! You're Daisuke's reincarnation! And..." Ruki was saying, but he cut her off.

"And?! Look, I may be Daisuke's reincarnation, but. I. Am. Not. Him! And I don't love her as he did! And I'll never will! Like she'd love me!" he said, not even thinking of what he was saying.

"I know." Said a voice at the doorway. Claire was there. She no log wore a dress. She now was wearing a white tank top, and a dark-blue topcoat; She also wore dark pants, and long gray boots. Her hair was high in a ponytail.

"Claire?" Davis asked, obviously surprised at her looks.

"You don't love me. I always knew that. But don't talk about my feelings, this is something I hate." She said coldly. "Jenrya, Ruki, don't worry about me. I won't be with Kari, or either with _Mr. Motomiya_. I have some other things to do." She said. Then, she moved towards Davis, and took the Crystal sword, that was on his bed.

"Hey! That's mine!" he cried out.

"No, it's not. You make it very clear. You're not Daisuke. And only him, and I can use this." She said, then got out of the room, leaving a speechless Davis standing there. He got out of the trance, then walked to the Living Room. Everyone was there.

"As I was saying, Claire..." Ken was saying, when Davis entered the room. Looking hurt, Claire kept her attention on Ken. 

"Keep saying Ken." She said.

"Well... At the top of Misty Mountain, they say that a guy that teaches magic lives there. His name's..." Ken said, but Claire finished for him.

"Ferdinand-sansei!?" she said, and Ken, taken back, nodded.

"How... Did you know?" he said.

"Ferdinand taught me everything I know! WOW! I'm gonna meet him again!" she said happily.

"Who? Meet? What's going on?" asked Davis, and everybody turned to him. Claire just answered.

"Well, I'm going to Misty Mountain, meet my old teacher, to get my magic back. Don't worry, Davis. You won't go." She said. She stood up, with Jenrya, Ruki, Arthur and Naru.

"Gotta go! Anybody else wanna go?" she asked. Matt, Mimi and Ken stood up too.

"We will." They said smiling.

"Thanks!" she said. She was passing by Davis, when he grabbed her hand.

"What is it?" she asked annoyed.

"Who said I won't go?" he asked, grinning. She eyed him, then grinned as well.

"I don't know... You seemed so determinated in going home... And besides, why would you want to go with me... You're not Daisuke, you know." She said, obviously teasing him.

"I may not be him, but I'm his _reincarnation._ What'd be of me if he found out that I let his beloved Claire going to a mountain without his soul near? He'd come at night and grab my foot!" he said. She smiled.

They walked off the castle, heading to the forest where they met Tai that was where the Misty Mountain was. Before getting on his horse, Davis whispered to Claire "Sorry...". She smiled and said:

"That's okay... I know how you feel... After the last night." She said in the same soft tone as always, and kissed his cheek, before getting on her hor... unicorn.

/*\--|**TBC**|--/*\

^^ Well... Good? Hope so! Because I hope this hasn't turned out like a piece of crap because of my damn writer's block... Hey, discovered Claire's flaw? She has double personality... One she's totally caring and sweet... Then she's sarcastically and funny... And even cold... LOL! Oh well, REVIEW OKAY? See ya! ^^


	11. Chapter 10: Old friend

****

The princess of the ice

Chapter 10: Old friend

By: The Biggest Dreamer Lily

^^ Oh, I finally got back the inspiration for this fic! LOL! Isn't this good? Oh, I think so... Oh well, haven't any of you thought "Hey, how can they be going to meet Claire's Sensei if she was locked in the damn cube of ice by 500 years?" Well, the answer is pretty simple: You'll find out here! Bwhahahahahahahahahaha! *sweatdrop* Oh well, let's begin this... ^^

Legend:

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

// something \\ telepathy

() My impertinent comments

Disclaimer: Claire, Davis, do the honors.

Claire: I'll want money for this... Well, Lily doesn't own Digimon...

Davis: And I hope she never does!

Lily&Davis&Claire: Let's begin this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On their horses, Davis, Claire, Jenrya, Ruki, Ken, Mimi and Matt, Arthur and Naru headed to the Darklight Forest (in the Southern Kingdom), and that took _long_.

"Oh no, my poor horse can't handle more." Said Davis, as they arrived at the Northwest Village (don't be surprised if I mess up with the names of the villages and kingdoms...).

"Well, is he or his lazy owner?" asked Ken.

"Oh shut up." Said Ruki.

"Please, cut it out, people. Or else, you'd have killed yourselves before we could reach to the Misty Mountain." Said Claire, entering the Inn.

The next day, they traveled without pause, till they were actually in the Darklight Forest... And when they did, it was already very late at night. Davis had slept on his poor horse's back...

"Oh, let's stop, before we die of sleepiness." Said Ken, and they all agreed to sit up a camp, well, only Davis didn't.

The next day...

In front of the famous mountain, they all looked up, seeing that it was really... Well, it was _huge._

"We'll have to go _there_?" asked Davis, pointing to the top of the mountain.

"Well, yeah. And let's go." Said Jenrya.

"Better leave our horses here." Said Ken, and they did so.

They entered the mountain by a little entrance, and found themselves in a very dark and creepy cave.

"Well, at the end of this cave, it's the top of the mountain." Said Arthur. Jenrya and Ruki just glared at him, as they did since they left Northern.

// Jen-san, do you feel the same thing I do? \\ Ruki questioned Jenrya, using her powers.

// That there's something wrong about Arthur and Naru? \\ he asked, and she nodded. // Yes. \\

// Should we warn Claire about it? \\ Ruki asked, eyeing Arthur, the one that looked the most suspicious one.

// I guess she has the same feeling we do, even if she doesn't have her powers anymore. \\ Jenrya replied.

// And why do you have this thought? \\

// Because she has what they call feminine intuition. \\ he answered looking at Ruki directly into her eyes.

// If you say so... \\

As they walked through the dark cave, they could sense some _eyes_ eyeing them.

"Guys... Do you have this feeling of being watched, or am I being paranoiac?" asked Ken, looking around.

"No, it's not you, man." Answered Davis, grabbing his Crystal Blade (oh, I love this sword).

Claire then froze. She knew this feeling. It had frightened her once, and she'd never forget it...

"Oh my God... It can't be..." she whispered, and Davis looked at her.

"What Claire? Do you see something?" he asked, standing in a defensively position in front of her.

"No, it's this... Felling. I had this once, and it was when-" but she couldn't finish, as they were attacked by ugly little creatures.

"What the...!" exclaimed Matt, himself grabbing his own sword.

The little creatures were...

"Digimons!" exclaimed Claire.

"WHAT?!" everybody shouted.

"What are you saying, Claire?" asked Mimi, while she hit some of the creatures (Gotsumons) with her sword.

"Weren't you the only one that could summon them?" asked Ken, while he used his magic to knock out some of the rock-digimons.

"Maybe because I was locked in the cube of ice _inside _the temple, the portal stayed open since then!" she said, watching everybody fighting, while she didn't have anything to do to help, without a weapon... and her magic.

"Well, that's good! That's just _too_ good!" said Davis, even kicking the creatures. When they finally gave up, and retreated, Claire fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm useless now and... It was my fault that they were here... I... I..." she tried to say, while holding back her tears. Then she felt someone kneeling in front of her, and looked up, to see Davis there.

"It wasn't your fault, Claire. That damn Ryo was the one that locked you, and you had no choice. It's his fault, not yours. And you're not useless, okay? Keep that in mind." He said gently, and she smiled. Then she got up, and they continued.

"I hope there's no much of these freaking creatures in here." Said Ruki.

"Why? Are you afraid of them?" asked Jenrya, and she shot him a Horrendous-Death-Glare-of-Hell (©). "Kiddin' Ruki..." he said quickly.

They then heard another noise, and everyone was quickly in their attack positions, when a little creature came from the darkness... But Claire recognized him...

"Chibimon!" she said, and hurried to him.

"Claire!" the little (now visible) blue creature jumped into Claire's arms.

"Oh, Chibimon! You're still alive! You're... okay, right?" she asked him concerned.

"Yes, I'm okay Claire. And I'm glad to know that you're free from that mean ice! Does that means..." he said, his eyes glowing with hope. Claire giggled and nodded, and then turned to Davis. The little digimon looked at him, his red eyes teary, and jumped into Davis arms.

"Davish! Davish! You're okay! You're here!" he said, rubbing his head on the boy's chest.

"Huh?" Davis said dumbly. "What's going on..." he was saying, but cut himself off. Memories started to play in his mind like a movie. Memories of this little digimon and him. But... was it really he?

"This was Daisuke's digimon partner, Chibimon. Now yours." Claire said.

"What's your name?" the little creature asked Davis, his red eyes still shining. Davis smiled at him.

"I'm the same. Davis." He answered, grinning.

"Yes! Yes! We're together again!" Chibimon said, jumping off Davis arms, and jumping up and down on the ground.

"_Sorry _to interrupt this so cute nostalgic moment, but could we _keep going_?" guess who? Yes, Ruki said that.

They then kept going, now with the little blue digimon along with them.

"Wait!" Chibimon said, and Ruki rolled her eyes.

"What now?" she asked annoyed.

"There's someone here with me!" he said, and then went off. When he came back a little kitty was with him. A cute little kitty digimon.

"Lidmon!" Claire exclaimed, and opened her arms.

"Claire!" the digimon shouted, and hurried to hug the girl.

"Oh, it's been so _much_ time!" Claire said, hugging the digimon tightly.

"Yes, Claire! But you're here! And Davis too!" the kitty said, looking at Davis and Claire and smiling hugely.

"Well, yes. Now let's get going before Ruki goes insane." Said Claire, grinning at Ruki.

They finally continued, and, before being certain that there weren't any other friends of the little ones there, they hurried to the end.

When they reached the exit, they saw a bright light, and went there. The top of the mountain was wonderful. Full of flowers, and the grass was so tall, that almost came to their knees. Then, they eyed a little house. Looked more with a temple than a house though.

Running there, they saw someone exiting the house. A tall man, with shoulder-length gray hair, and deeps golden eyes was there, in what looked Chinese clothes. But something was different about him... His skin was a bit darker than theirs was, and his ears... they were sharp-pointed ears. He wasn't human. That's why he could be Claire's sensei, even though she was locked in the cube for 500 years. He was an elf.

/*\--|**TBC**|--/*\

^^ Oh, good! That you didn't expect did you? Well, review, okay? And see ya! ^^


	12. Chapter 11: The task

****

The princess of the ice

Chapter 11: The task

By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

^^ I'M ALIVE! YEAH! THE BIGGEST DREAMER HAS CHANGED, BUT HASN'T DIED! *Ahem* Hey there! It's been a while, don't you think? Well, new fics and such, you understand, ne? *sees the reader with a knife or something sharp or threatening* *sweatdrop* Maybe not... Well, let's begin this, before I lose some body part... And yeah, I changed my pen-name, I suppose everyone already noticed that... ^^

Legend:

"" Talking

'' Thought

// Something \\ Telepathy

() My comments

Disclaimer: OH, COME ON!!!! YOU ALREADY KNOW THIS!

Claire&Davis: ...

Lily: Okay, okay, geez.... I do not own Digimon or anything related to it, since I'm a 13 year-old that likes animes that doesn't have any money on her pocket ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ferdinand-sensei!!!!! Hey, master!!!!!" yelled Claire, that hurried to the man. Hearing someone calling him, the young-looking elf looked towards the person that called. Seeing Claire, he smiled.

"Claire Jordan. It's been a while." He said, his voice calm, silent and gentle.

"Oh yeah, it sure is!" she exclaimed, and bowed slightly beside her master. "But isn't it great!? I'm free from the ice!"

"Yes, really surprising." He said calmly.

"You don't seem so surprised though." Pointed Ruki, and the elf looked at her.

"You can say that, there's nothing I don't know." He said smartly. "I also know why you are all here."

"Really?" asked Ken.

"Yes, and the answer is..."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IN IT?! CLAIRE ANNE JORDAN?!" exclaimed an excited voice behind them, and they all turned. There stood a girl with dark-brown hair, that came past her shoulders. Her dark eyes were shining, and about her skin... Well, she was another elf.

"Lily Iris D-" Claire was about to say, but the young elf cut her out.

"No, Anny, not Daniels anymore. Lily Iris Maxwell." She said.

"Oh... Why?" Claire asked curious.

"You can say that is a long story... And well, you're finally free from your prison!" Lily said.

"Yes."

"And that means that this little boy here..." Lily was saying, standing in front of Davis. "Is who I think he is?"

"Err... Well... If you mean Daisuke's reincarnation, yeah!" Davis said. The elf smiled.

"Well, can I speak?" asked the master, grabbing everyone's attention. "And glad you're back, Iris."

"I told you to call me Lily, master, not Iris! And that has been for the past 600 years!"

"And that exactly why I call you Iris, Ms. Maxwell. And where is the thing I asked you to get for me?" he asked. The girl hurried to him (in the way, smiling to the little digimons), and handed him a bottle with brownish moisture.

"And what the heck is that?" asked Matt.

"Something that will help our young friend Anne." The master said.

"Claire, sensei. Just Claire, I already told you that." said Claire, a bit annoyed. Her master grinned.

"And that's exactly why I call you that."

"But wait a minute... Help... Does that means...?!" Mimi tried to say.

"Yes, I'll help my old student." The master said, and everybody jumped.

"Thanks so much, master Ferdinand-"

"Scott. That was my name before your father decided to give me a 'royal name'." The master said.

"And that's exactly why I call you that, master Ferdinand." Claire grinned, and her master chuckled.

"And you, Iris..." he was saying, and a spear appeared out of nowhere, which he hit on Lily's head.

"OUCH!? What was that for?!" Lily asked.

"For you being late. You were supposed to arrive before they did, yet you didn't." Scott told the female elf. She muttered something under her breath, and went off.

"Well, let's get in." He told everyone, and they did so.

"There's something that still bothers me..." said Davis, while they were on their way to the house. "Even being an elf, that girl said 600 years! Can elves live that long?"

"Elves are immortal mystical creatures, such as unicorns and centaurs, that nowadays are still very rare, cause of the human race.... That killed most of them." Said Ruki.

"And for Claire's master appearance, I can say that he has more than 2000 years. Yet, he's young." Completed Jenrya.

"Young!? 2000 years?!" exclaimed Matt.

"Well, Lily's 600. She's a teenager I can say." Said Jenrya.

"My master has like 25 years, and Lily like 16 or so." Said Claire.

"Really impressive." Said Davis, and Chibimon in his arms nodded.

"But there's something odd about Lily..." said Lidmon.

"I noticed that too?... She tries to act so damn happily, yet I can sense sorrow deep within her soul... Her eyes told me that." Claire said.

"You're good at that. For me, she's just another hyper freak." Said Davis.

They finally reached the house and entered. It looked like an old Japanese styled house, and was really beautiful. Master Scott conduced them to the living room.

"Lily will bring us some tea in no time... Till that, I'll explain you what we're gonna do to make Claire's powers come back." He said serious, and they all nodded.

"Just say... We're here just because of that." said Ken.

"Okay then... Claire, first, pay attention to what you'll have to do." He started, and Claire nodded. "You'll have to pass through the 'Phoenix Meditation'..."

"Oh say what?! NOT THE PHOENIX MEDITATION!!!" Claire exclaimed.

"Uh... What is this 'Phoenix Meditation'?" asked Davis.

"A kind of meditation where the person stays like s/he is sleeping, for a long period of time." Said Ruki.

"It's called that, 'cause it's especially for cases where the person or have such little magic power left, or none, like Claire has. The person starts the meditation and stays in sleeping form, and when the person wakes up, has almost fully recovered the magic power." Jenrya finished.

"Like a Phoenix... That comes back from the ashes... The person go meditate with no power, and waked with full power." Said Ken.

"Exactly... That can take up to 1 to 7 days... or months... or even..."

"YEARS! Yeah, master, exactly! But... I can't wait that long..." said Claire.

"But you'll be sleeping..." her master tried to say ironically.

"Yeah, but is annoying like hell..." said Lily that finally came with their tea. "'Cause, you see, when you're in this 'meditation' thing, you go to 'Dream Land', right? So, you can even have nightmares..."

"Or maybe wonderful dreams." Completed the master. "And in Claire's case (he smiled), I think she'll dream about a certain ex-royal-army-captain..."

Claire blushed, and looked away, while the others laughed...

"So, when do we start?" she asked.

"If you don't mind, right now. But I haven't finished saying, you know." The master said, and everyone's attention was back to him. "After going through the 'Phoenix Meditation', you'll have to use your magic, you know, to test it out, and see if everything is going just as it was supposed to."

"And what will Claire do to do that?" Mimi asked.

"Simple." He smiled, and Claire felt like it was an evil smile. "You'll turn your friends there (he looked at Chibimon and Lidmon) into humans."

"OH WHAT?! YOU'VE TO BE KIDDIN' ME!" Claire and Lily exclaimed.

"Master, well you know, we never got to do that, even 500 years ago! And Claire and I were the most powerful people in the world! Beside you, of course." Said Lily.

"Beside him?" asked Davis. "But I thought Claire had the most powerful magic in the globe."

"Yes. She was actually the most magically powerful person in the world... As a human. But me and Master Ferdinand (she grinned) are elves. And elfic magic is different from human magic." Lily said.

"But back to my task... Master, I really don't think I'll be able to-"

"If you think you won't be able to complete your task, then don't even try it. You must have hope and trust in yourself to do the things you have to. If you have not... Then you're a loser and a coward." Her master said.

Claire looked at her feet... Then at her friends. They smiled to her, encouraging her.

"We'll be here when you wake up, Claire. Just go and get your magic back, and be sure you'll be able to turn our little friends here into humans." Davis said. Claire then smiled and nodded, and then followed her master. They all did.

He conduced them to a white room, with a big bed.

"Hey... What a minute, what was that thing Lily gave you?" Ken asked Scott.

"That was dirty water. When Claire wakes up, she'll expel some of her magic unconsciously, and that'll clean the water. That's just to be sure that at least she got a part of her magic back." The Master Ferdinand-Scott said "Now, Anne, lay there, now."

"Claire, master, not Anne..." Claire muttered, while walking towards the bed.

"Anny..." Lily said, and Claire turned around. The elf hugged her, and by that she could see... Blood, pain, death... And sadness, sorrow... Deep sorrow. When they stopped hugging, Lily said "Good Luck"

Claire then laid on the bed, and her master came, and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Master... What happened to Lily? She's different... Before, she was a little quiet, funny though, but a little shy... Now she's so energetic... It's like she has adopted another personality... And she even changed her name from 'Daniels' to 'Maxwell'... Beside that, I can sense she's in deep sorrow and pain..." Claire asked in whispers.

// Something in her past... Made her change... 250 years ago. \\ her master answered with his powers.

'Something pretty bad must have happened... I wish I could know, since beside Allison, Lily was also my best friend...' Claire thought.

// Why don't you ask your future companion about that? \\ Her master suggested, probably hearing her thoughts... And with a confused look, Scott made his student fall in meditation...

Claire now was going to get her powers back... And she probably would need, cause the enemy was closer than she thought... And he was silent. It was like he was invisible... But 4 pair of eyes knew about him...

/*\--|**TBC**|--/*\

^^ Big, wasn't it? Please, review, and maybe the next chapter will be up soon... Hopefully... Well, and sorry the ones that thought that maybe there would be digibattles in this fic... But things do not always turn out the way we want... And I am too lazy to put digibattles in this fic ^_^U Sorry!!! WELL, REVIEW, PLEASE? THANKS! See ya! ^^


	13. Chapter 12: Dreamland brings the past

****

The princess of the ice

Chapter 12: Dreamland brings the past

By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

^^ Well, hello! Me like OCs, don't I?

Claire: Yeah, and talking funny too.

Lily: Claaaaaiiireeeeeeeeeeeee...

Duo: *nods*

Lily: O_O You too? Traitor!!!! I'll kill you, Maxwell!!

Duo: Oops... *sweatdrop*

Lily: Well... I hope I don't get flames cause of this chapter, cause it tells the story of my OC.... BUT it's for a good cause! She'll be essential in the battle against Ryo!

Duo: Hey, good excuse Lil-chan!

Davis: Yeah! Go Lily!

Lily: ¬¬ Bunch of traitors... We can't even find faithful assistants and boyfriends these days! Well, let's begin! ^^

Legend:

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

() My uselles comments

Disclaimer: Okay, OKAY! You think I own Digimon? But I don't! HAH! You fool! Thank God I don't own it! *grins*

Claire&Davis: *big sweatdrop*

Duo: Welcome to my world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Claire...." a voice whispered in her ear, while Claire's eyes were still closed.

She slowly opened them, just to see a very familiar face. Yes, she somehow had seen it before going into The Phoenix Meditation, but now...

"D...Dai... suke?" she asked, before completely opening her eyes. When she did so, she saw herself sitting under the same tree, in the same place where she had met Daisuke McClaude. She saw, now kneeling in front of her, this exactly man, smiling.

"It's good to see you again, my love." Daisuke said, while Claire's eyes became watery, and she threw herself in his arms.

"D-Dai-kun! I-it's so good to see you again! I missed you so much!" she said, hugging him tightly. He himself wrapped his arms around her.

"Well Claire..." he said, laughing. "it's not like I wasn't with you. Have you forgotten about our friend Davis? He's still my reincarnation. I _was _with you."

"B-but.. He may be your reincarnation... but..." she whispered.

"But?"

"He's... not you, Dai-kun. The soul may be identical, but Davis is not as strong... as... heroic... as smart as you..." Claire said slowly, while Daisuke laughed.

"You don't like him, Claire?" he asked simply, and she let go of him.

"No! I mean, no, it's not like that! I do like Davis, I really do... But..." she trailed off.

"He doesn't love you?" Daisuke simply asked, and she looked into his eyes. Then looked down, and nodded. "Well, selfish, aren't we?"

"What?!" she exclaimed, looking at him again.

"Claire..." he began, hugging her again. "I'm dead. You saw me dying. And there's nothing we can do to undo that... Daisuke McClaude's body died. And he'll never come back. However... Part of my soul didn't die. And that part is within our friend Daisuke Motomiya. The other part, you may remember, is within the Crystal Blade. So, you see, Davis was supposed not to be like me. And.... he may never be."

Claire looked at the ground again, and tears began to fall down her cheeks. Daisuke made her look at him, and whipped them off.

"Am I wrong, Claire?" he asked.

"No.... you're not." She concluded.

"But our friend Davis sure has his goods!" Daisuke said, and Claire laughed, nodding.

"He's funny, and his brainless is... cute." Claire said.

"Hey! I'm getting jealous of my own reincarnation!" Daisuke said, and both laughed.

Then Claire remembered... about her friend Lily. How different she was acting, how different she looked... And the pain, sorrow, blood and death she could see reading her soul.

"Dai-kun..." Claire began.

"Yes?" he asked, while both got up, and started walking around.

"What... happened to Lily while I was sleeping'?" she asked, and Daisuke's face darkened.

"Lily Iris Daniels... fell in love with a guy named Duo Maxwell (ok! Ok! Wanna kill me for putting Duo in this story! You'll have to catch me first!!! *runs* Sorry!)." Daisuke said.

"Oh! But that's so great!" Claire exclaimed happily, but noticing Daisuke's face, she asked "However...?"

"However... he died about 250 years ago." Daisuke finished, and Claire was shocked.

"But... was he... human? How did he die?!" she asked.

"Maxwell _was _human. But... someone killed him." Daisuke said, and Claire stopped in her tracks.

So... that was the reason? Why Lily has adopted the last name "Maxwell" and why she acted differently? She fell in love... and the person was killed? Claire's tears once again started to fall down, but this time, they were not sad tears... They were angry tears. But one question was still bugging her in her mind... Only one question... That, somehow, she knew the answer wouldn't surprise her, indeed would shock her.

"By who?" she asked in a whisper.

"What...?" Daisuke asked, getting closer to her to listen. She looked up at him.

"Who killed Lily's love?!" she asked, the angry tears not stopping.

".... Ryo." he answered, and Claire closed her eyes, wishing what she heard was a lie.

"How?" she asked again.

"The first time that monster reincarnated." Daisuke said.

"So.... this is not the first time he has awakened!?" Claire asked, and Daisuke nodded.

He then clapped his hands, and the surroundings changed. Now, they were at the top of the mountain where her master lived. But... something was different from where they were at first. When they were in the entrance of the forest, the world around seemed frozen. Now, everything was... alive.

"We are in the past." Daisuke said, and Claire looked at him. "Here, I shall tell you better about your friend's story." Claire nodded.

The door of the house then opened, and from the inside Claire's master and Lily walked out.

"A new day, for we once again begin our practice." Scott said.

"Yeah... master Ferdinand." Lily said giggling, while her master just chuckled.

"You know because of that you'll have a really hard practice today, ne?" Scott said, and Lily gasped.

"Master!" she complained.

"Hyaa!!" someone called from the entrance of the beautiful field. It was a boy, about 15 years old, with long light-brown hair, and blue eyes. He waved his hand frenetically, while master and student, this last one very confused, just glared at him.

"Welcome, young human. What brings you here?" Master Scott said, and the boy hurried to him.

"My name's Duo Maxwell, sir! And I want to be your apprentice!" the boy said. "I've heard you're the best when the subject is magic, and I wanted to learn."

"He sure is hyper." Claire said, while Daisuke laughed.

"Well, I suppose you've heard that my training's are very hard also." Master Scott said.

"I say." Lily whispered, and the boy, for the first time, noticed her there.

"And who are you? Another apprentice?" he asked smiling. She nodded. "What's you name?" he asked, coming closer to her, smiling wide. She sweatdropped and blushed at him.

"M-my name's Lily Daniels." She said, and Duo shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you! You must be Master Scott's #1 student! You were even here before the great Claire Jordan, right?" he asked, and the mention of her best friend's name made the elf's eyes widen and then look at the ground.

"You're right..." she whispered, ands the boy blinked.

"Oh! Sorry! I suppose..." he said, his face surprised, and then looked at the ground too, saddened. Lily saw this, and smiled weakly.

"It's okay." She said, and he was back to his old hyper self.

"Well, Mr. Maxwell..." master Scott was saying, and both looked at him. "If you're aware of this hard training, and indeed accepted coming here, then I shall accept you as my new student." The boy went happier then ever.

"Thank you! Thank you! When shall we begin?" he asked.

"Now. Oh" he continued, looking at Lily. "and don't mind if Lily's practice is harder than yours. She owes me that." Scott said, and Lily sweatdropped.

"I should keep my mouth shut." Lily whispered again.

"Oh? What have you said?" Duo asked in a whisper, as Master Scott entered his house. Lily blinked at the boy, then said:

"Never call him Ferdinand."

"Hmm.... I'll keep that in mind." The boy said, looking at the house.

"Don't." Lily said, and he laughed.

"Okaaay then!" and she laughed at the boy.

"They really got along easy. Lily likes funny people." Claire said smiling.

"Yeah. I say they really got along." Daisuke said, as the images began to move again, faster. "For 2 years, Lily and Duo trained every day, and each day they got closer. Of course, as you already know, they fell in love."

Claire looked at the images, smiling as while training, they laughed at each other's mistakes, while master Scott just shook his head. The images stopped running, when they seemed to be at the bottom of the mountain. Claire saw Lily and Duo walking out. It was night, and by looking at the clouds, it wouldn't take long to began raining.

"So, this way!" Duo said, while conducing Lily by the hand through the forest.

"Duo! You know master said it was going to rain! Let's go back and sleep. I'm sleepy..." Lily said.

"What 'bout the rain? You love it!" Duo pointed, and she blinked.

"Ok, so you have a point..." Lily said, but Duo didn't stop. "But I'm still sleepy!"

"C'mon Lil-chan... When I show you this, you'll love it!" he said, and kept going.

Claire and Daisuke followed the two, through the forest, and soon enough, as they all had expected, began to rain.

"Oh, Maxwell! I'm so gonna kill you! I'll get all wet!" Lily said, as they came to a stop.

"Shut up and look, Lily." He said, and walked forward.

There was a small lake in the middle of the forest. The full moon was clearly reflected on the water, even though the clouds the danced in the sky. It's light was so bright, it reflected on the raindrops as well as on the lake, and that made little lights dance around them. Claire, Davis, Lily and Duo watched fascinated the little lights.

"It's so... beautiful." Lily and Claire said at the same time, and Claire made her attention go back to the two.

"I know. Er... Lily?" Duo asked.

"Yeah?" she asked looking at him, the lights reflecting on her tan skin, making her eyes glow as she looked directly at the young human. He blushed.

"I-I... brought you here... 'cause... I..." Maxwell tried to say. Claire laughed.

"I think I know exactly what he wants to say." She said, giggling.

"And to think the dark future that would reach them..." Daisuke said, and Claire just nodded at his comment, still focused on the soon-to-be couple in front of her.

"C'mon Duo. You can tell me. Go on." Said Lily, coming closer to him, not knowing what he was going to say.

"I-I... I... wanted to tell you... that... I..." he tried miserably to say, and then looked at her eyes, that were telling him to continue, and he did. "IwantedtosaythatIhavefallenforyou!" he said in one breath, and the elf's eyes widened.

"W... what?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's no problem though! I know you don'1 feel the same wa-"

"I do." She said smiling.

"And that ain't gonna ruin our fri-... What did you say?" he asked, finally realizing she actually said something, and the look on his face made her laugh.

"I do love you too, Duo. (Oohhhhh, soo true!! Wish he could actually tell me this!! Duo: No way. My fan gals would kill me. Lily: Shut up, Duo. YOU'RE MINE! *evil laugh* Duo: *sweatdrop* Yeah, yeah... And I'm the God of Life. Lily: ¬¬U)" she said, and the boy smiled.

He leaned forward, and his lips touched hers, both falling in a deep kiss, the rain around softening the scene, as the moonlight made it even sweeter.

"Lily was really happy..." Claire whispered. "How did the dream turn into a nightmare?"

"That's something that I, not pleased, will show you now, Claire." Daisuke said, as the image of the two pure souls finally finding each other vanished from Claire's view.

They were now back to the flower field that was the place where the three magic users lived. Lily was about to do her training, this time along with Duo, and may I say, a very difficult one.

"I sure need a cheery blossom tree here. It'll soften the environment." Master Scoot told the two.

"Cool teacher." Lily said.

"Yeah, we think that too. Will make the vision prettier." Duo said, and both nodded.

"I agree. And I want you two to create one.... there." Scott said, motioning to a space beside his house. The two lovers, kinda spacing out, nodded. Then...

"WHAT?!" they both exclaimed.

"You heard me." Scott simply said, and walked off, ignoring the protests coming from his students.

The two, very angry and annoyed, walked to the place their master told them to do their task. During several hours, they sat there, hands placed in front of them, concentrating, trying to make the tree bloom.

"I hate him." Duo said in an annoyed tone.

"Me too. And he's been like that for... UGH! Since I damn know him!" Lily complained. Claire and Daisuke laughed.

"Was he really always like that?" he asked, and Claire nodded.

"He likes giving stupid but hard tests for us, knowing they'll make us annoyed and that it'll take probably the whole day. He says we give all of ourselves to be free of the annoying things." Claire said, just as, in front of them, a tree began to grow from the ground, and soon, was really big, several cherry blossoms falling down, dancing in the wind.

Lily giggled, while Duo started to run around, jumping.

"We did it! We did it!" he kept saying, while Lily hurried to sit under the new tree. Soon, he joined her, and they kept there, looking at the sky, grinning about their great work, in each other's arms.

"Duo... I've been... thinking..." the female elf began.

"You can do that?" the boy asked, and his answer was a death glare from his companion. He sweatdropped. "Ok, go on."

"I'm an elf. You are an human." She said, and he simply said "Duh." "I'm... an... immortal creature. So... in.... about 100 years... you'll be..."

"Dead?" he asked, and he felt her grip tightening. He passed his hand through her hair, while whispering. "I know that." the girl started to sob.

"But I don't want you dead! You're the only one I've ever loved! When you die, I'll want to die with you!" she said, then looked into his eyes. "I won't be able to live through centuries without you by my side." She placed her hand on his cheek, and then started crying loudly.

"Don't worry, Lily. Remember that story... about your friend, Claire? You told me she'll be free when her lover, Daisuke, reincarnates. Sooo... same goes for me!" he said, grinning, and she turned her gaze back to his blue orbs. "I think that I'll love you in each life that my soul stalks into this big world. And I'll, somehow, be able to find you again. And love you again. And be with you again. Ok?"

She blinked, whipped her tears away, and nodded.

"But I don't think I'll be able to hold away the pain every time I see you die..." she said, not more than in a whisper.

"You'll, yes. Cause you'll know... That I'll come back to you." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist, while his hand on her chin made her come closer to a passionate kiss.

"Ahem..." someone said from their side, and they broke the kiss, to see their master standing there.

"Yeeees... What is it?" Lily asked, still not forgetting the annoying task he gave them.

"I wanted Mr. Maxwell to go and bring something for me in the woods." He said, and Duo rolled his eyes.

"Okaaay, master. I'm going." He said, then gave Lily a little peek on her cheek, and walked off.

"You did that in purpose." Lily said, as the boy was gone.

"I know." Master Scott said.

"I hate you."

"I know that too." her master laughed.

They entered the house and began to work, soon it'd be time for dinner, and they needed something to eat! An hour passed, and yet the young Duo hasn't been back yet. Lily started to get worried, and then, all of a sudden, her master looked up.

"Lily..." he said. "Let's go down."

"Why-?" she started.

"NOW!" he ordered, and hurried out of the house, Lily surprised, followed him.

"It's not...?" Claire began, and Daisuke looked away. They followed the two too.

When they reached the exit to the bottom of the mountain, they were just in time to see a figure throwing Duo several inches in air, making him fly and hit his back, the magic ball attacked him on the stomach.

"Duo!!" Lily exclaimed, hurrying to his side, while master Scott stayed in front of the guy.

"Ryo..." he whispered, and Lily looked up at him, shocked.

"Scott. I need you to come with me. Now!" the man, now known as Ryo's reincarnation, ordered to Scott.

"Why? Isn't you magic as strong as before, that you can't free Claire? Or... can't you do it because the magic's way too strong, even for its caster?" Scott smartly asked.

"SHUT UP! Just come. With. Me." he said, demanding the master to come with him with his tone of voice. "I know your magic is strong enough to break that fucking ice (oops... Sorry the language). So come with me! NOW!"

"I'm not going with you. And you shall perish... again." Scott said, as he aiming his hand in his direction, and Ryo's pupil was gone, the useless body falling down hard to the ground.

"Lily..." Duo tried to say, while the two in front of them battled. Blood came from his mouth, from his right arm, broken, and from several other parts of his body, filling his black clothes and the place around him with the liquid.

"Shh... Don't speak, Duo. I'll heal you." Lily said, while the tears kept coming from her eyes, falling one by one down her cheek to the ground.

"I... love you. Remember... always... what I told you." He said, and with one last smile, closed his eyes, leaving the elf in front of him wide-eyed and speechless.

After destroying the monster called Ryo once again, her master walked towards her, kneeled beside her, and was taken off guard when the female elf threw herself in his arms, crying loudly, the body of her lover dead, in front of the two.

Claire, who watched everything with wide eyes, was now crying along with the image of her great friend, and Daisuke wrapped one arm around her shoulders. The princess tried to regain control, and then finally spoke.

"So... he couldn't brake the ice?" she asked, and Daisuke shook his head.

"Only the Crystal Blade, the one now in Davis' possession, was capable of braking the ice. Ryo came looking for your master, because he knew that his elfic powers were stronger than any magic in the world. But..." he closed his eyes. "He did more damage than anyone could think."

"Lily got into depression, and, after years without sensing that Duo's soul hadn't reincarnated, adopted his personality and name, so she could be forever with him." Claire said, now under control, closing her fists with such a force, that blood began to fall from it.

"Claire... stop... Now listen to me." Daisuke said, making her face him. "You know that that monster is back. Your duty, as well as Daisuke's, is to stop him... Forever. Breaking his soul into pieces. Try to protect your friend Lily, and also stop her from killing him. If she does so... Ryo, now knowing that you're free, won't die. His soul will keep coming to you, till he gets want he wants, possessing your friends... And hurting them. So, do what you have to do, ok?"

Claire nodded, and looked at him, a determinate look on her face.

"Ryo will be punished for everything he has done to me, to you, and to Lily. And everyone he may have hurt along his pitiful and disgusting existence. When I wake up... The revenge shall begin." Claire said.

"Not revenge, Claire... Justice."

/*\--|**TBC**|--/*\

^^ Ooohhhhhhhh... I'm so sappy! ^^ This is far one of my fav chps ever!

Duo: You know it kinda sucked, cause it was your OC's story, ne?

Lily: *sweatdrop* Yeah, yeah... I know... But HEY! ^^ Now we know more 'bout Ryo's hated life! And I also know I can be reaaaaaally sappy when I want to... So! Come DavisxClaire sappy moments! ^^ Well, anyway... Hated? Liked? Thought I should burn into the deepest of freakin hell? With flaaaaaames? Well, THEN REVIEW!!! Ok? The next chapter... shall come _SOON_! IT'S A PROMISE! ^-^ Ok? See ya later!! ^^


End file.
